A Broken Wing
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth is injured in a Flag Football game and everyone must deal with the repercusions. This story includes a serial killer case.
1. Chapter 1

Tanargue thought I should split out this story from "Personal Effects". Sounded like a good idea.

The first four chapters of this story first appeared in "Personal Effects". Since the story has been expanded and I'm not sure how long the story is going to be; I've isolated this story. Some of you have already read the first four chapters of this story as chapters 8 through 11 in Personal Effects. I hope I haven't confused anyone. Making this move allows me to write the story as long inspiration lets me.

Thanks for reading my stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It had started out innocently enough. Booth had decided to have a barbeque and had invited all of the squints, Cam, Sweets and several FBI agents over for a little Saturday get together. Booth had grilled up steaks, ribs, hamburgers, hotdogs, corn and potatoes. Brennan had decided to make several different kinds of salads and everything was ready when their company had arrived.

After everyone had eaten, Wendell decided to try to get a game of flag football started. The teams were split up and it was FBI against Squints. Hodgins had protested that the FBI Agents were all bigger than they were; so, the FBI weren't really playing fair. Booth, sitting on a chair watching Hodgins and Harris arguing, closed his eyes to take a little nap. The next thing he knew, Booth was being hauled to his feet by Agents Harris and Holtz and told that he had to play with the squints; so, that they would quit complaining and actually play the game.

Protesting, Booth had told the players that he didn't want to play; but, Harris insisted that a good host would make sure that everyone was having a good time. A little insulted about the implication that he wasn't a good host, Booth agreed to play.

The game had gone as predicted. Booth was good; but, he couldn't win the game by himself and although Wendell was a fairly decent athlete, hockey was his sport, not football. Booth had handled the ball most of the time for the Squints and towards the end of the game, Booth was running with the ball when Agent Brown, getting a little carried away tackled Booth instead of grabbing for his towel. Booth, not expecting to be tackled, found himself falling down with Brown holding onto his waist. Going down, Booth, holding onto the ball, landed on his side with his right arm under the ball and his weight and Brown's weight putting too much pressure on his right arm.

When Brown had stood up, he leaned over to help Booth stand up. Booth reaching up realized that his arm was really hurting and at the same time felt kind of numb. Sitting up, Booth looked closer at his arm and realized that it looked odd.

Looking around, Booth spotted Brennan walking towards him and said, "I need you to look at my arm, Bones. It looks weird."

Brennan walking over quickly to where Booth was sitting on the ground, knelt down next to him, put her right hand under his right arm and looked at it. Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "We need to go to the emergency room, Booth."

Nodding, Booth gingerly got up from the ground, held his right arm against his chest with his left hand and followed Brennan around the side of the house to the car. It was decided to leave Christine at home and Cam would stay to look after her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the emergency room for about four hours when he had finally been released. He had suffered a fractured ulna and his right lower arm had been put into a cast. Booth had really hated to hear that because the last time he'd had a cast, the itching had driven him to distraction. Of course, his putting things into his cast to scratch his skin had driven Brennan to distraction.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Because Booth was in pain, Brennan had stopped at the pharmacist to fill a prescription for pain medicine. Booth, not wanting to sit in the store, stayed in the truck and stared at the passing traffic. Feeling dull, Booth hadn't really noticed Brennan was in the truck again until she tapped his shoulder and handed him a pill and then a bottle of water. Looking at the pill, Booth had stared at it until Brennan told him that it worked better in his body than in his hand. Putting the pill in his mouth, he chased it down with a swig of water. Holding the water in his hand, Booth continued to look at the passing traffic.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan had parked the truck and then walked around the truck to open the door for Booth so he could get out of the truck. Opening the door, Brennan leaned into the truck and said, "Booth we're home. You can get out of the truck now."

Smiling, Booth turned to look at Brennan and said, "Bones, there you are. Where've you been Bones?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I walked around the truck."

Still smiling, Booth said, "Oh, that's nice. Where are we?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "We're home. You can get out of the truck."

Scratching his nose, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "Stand back Bones. I might fall out of the truck. I can't feel my lower legs. Is that normal? How come I can't feel my lower legs when I broke my arm? Is my legs attached to my arm? I didn't think that's true; but, I can't feel my legs, Bones. How come I can't feel my legs?"

Worried, Brennan said, "You must be suffering some side effects from the pain medication you took. Your legs are not attached to your arm. You just need to be careful when you get out of the truck."

Reaching down with his left hand and touching his legs, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "They're still there. That's good. I wasn't sure."

Looking down, Booth moved his lower legs so that they were facing the door and then slid out of the truck. Watching his feet, Booth said, "How can I walk if I can't feel my feet? I can't feel those either Bones. Did you know I can't feel my feet?"

Putting her arm around Booth's waist, Brennan said, "Slowly walk to the house, Booth. You should be able to walk that far."

Hearing the front door open, Brennan saw Wendell walk over to them. Wendell, looking at Booth's drunken stance, put his arm around Booth's shoulders and said, "Let me help, Dr. Brennan. You just follow behind just in case he starts to fall."

Smiling at Wendell, Brennan said,"Booth is reacting to his pain meds."

Booth, looking at Wendell, said, "Hey Wendell, did you know my feet are missing?"

Smiling, Wendell said, "No they're still there. If you look down you'll see them."

Puzzled, Booth looked down and then back up and said, "Hey, hey, Bones, where are you Bones?"

Putting her hand on Booth's lower back, Brennan said, "I'm behind you, Booth. Walk to the house. I'll follow you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok."

Looking down, Booth watched his feet as he walked to the door. Arriving at the front doorway, Wendell let go of Booth and stood behind him. Booth, seeing the door was open, walked through the doorway and stopped when he found himself in the living room. Looking around, Booth said, "Where are we? Bones, where are you? Where are we?"

Gently pushing Booth, Brennan said, "Walk over to the couch and sit down, Booth. You're home. This is our house."

Smiling, Booth walked over to the couch, sat down and then looked up at Wendell and Brennan, "You can't trick me. This is my house. I recognize that chair over there."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we can't trick you, Booth."

Cam walking down the stairs, looked at Booth and said, "I guess he broke something."

Looking over at Cam, Booth said, "Hey, I thought I was in our house. Bones, I thought you said we're home. How come my chair is at Cam's house?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Oh, boy."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "This will be the only time, Booth ever takes this particular pain medication."

Looking at Booth and then Brennan, Cam said, "I think I'll stay the night and look after Christine while you look after Booth."

Staring at Booth staring at his chair, Wendell said, "He looks like he's been on an all day drinking binge."

Jerking his head up, Booth said, "Watch it Wendell I'm not too drunk that I can't kick your ass. Bones, I haven't been drinking have I? I don't remember drinking. I think Wendell got me drunk, Bones. You need to kick his ass because I can't feel my feet."

Pushing Wendell to the door, Brennan said, "Thank you Wendell. I think you'd better leave now."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, go home Wendell. You can get into trouble getting me drunk behind my back you know."

Frowning, Booth jerked his head, looked at his chair again and said, "Bones, why is my chair moving?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "God, this is going to be a long night."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I actually had this happen to me once when I took Darvon for a severe case of tonsillitis. Freaked my parents out. Didn't do me a lot of good either. Ha Ha


	2. Chapter 2

JBCFlyers19 wanted me to continue the story I told in chapter 8 (Personal Effects); so, this is the sequel.

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are very welcome.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After Wendell had left, Booth had remained on the couch watching his chair move a little bit. Brennan walked upstairs to check on Christine while Cam stayed downstairs to keep an eye on Booth.

After awhile, Booth became bored watching his chair and turned to Cam. With a look of surprise on his face, Booth said, "Cam, what are you doing here? Does Bones know you're here? I don't know where she is? Do you know where Bones is?"

Smiling, Cam said, "Brennan is up stairs checking on Christine, she'll be back in a few minutes? Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I'm hungry, don't give me any more beer though, I think Wendell got me drunk. Bones doesn't like it when I get drunk. She says I only have two moods when I'm drunk and she doesn't like one of them. Oh, I want a peanut butter sandwich. Do you know how to make a peanut butter sandwich? I can tell you know to make one if you don't know how?"

Shaking her head, Cam stood up and said, "I'm pretty sure I know how to make a peanut butter sandwich. Do you want jelly on it?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, I want marshmallow fluff on it."

Scrunching her mouth, Cam asked, "You want marshmallow fluff on your peanut butter sandwich? Don't you mean you want grape or strawberry jelly on the sandwich?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I thought you said you know how to make a peanut butter sandwich. I want marshmallow fluff. My mother always made me a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich when I wasn't feeling well. I don't feel well. Did you know I can't feel my feet? Bones said something; but, I don't remember what; but, it had to do with my legs or something. I don't like not feeling my feet. It's weird. Can I have a drink of water?"

Smiling, Cam said, "You sure can. I'll be right back with your bizarre peanut butter and fluff sandwich and a glass of water."

Watching Cam leave the room, Booth asked, "Do you know where Bones is? I don't think she's home. Is she home?"

Shaking her head, Cam called back over her shoulder, "Brennan is upstairs Booth. She'll be back down in a little while. Behave and stay on the couch."

Frowning, Booth leaned over and picked up the TV remote and aimed it at his TV. Puzzled why the picture didn't come on, Booth hit a few more buttons until the TV finally turned on. Staring at the screen, Booth wasn't sure what he was watching. It looked like some people talking; but, he wasn't sure as his vision was a little blurry and everything was starting to get a purple tint. Deciding that there must be something else on TV besides blurry purple people, he started to flip through the channels.

Cam, walking back into the living room, found Booth looking at the TV with a puzzled look. Seeing that he was watching a Star Wars movie, Cam sat down next to Booth and said, "Here Booth, this is the sandwich you wanted. Do want the sandwich first or the water?"

Turning to look at Cam, Booth asked, "How come Darth Vadar is wearing a purple cloak, I thought his clothes were black? How come you're purple?" Looking at the proffered sandwich, Booth said, "I don't think I want a purple sandwich, Cam. Why is my bread purple?"

Frowning, Cam said, "The medicine you took is making you see things Booth. Your sandwich is not purple."

Looking at the sandwich and then back at Cam, Booth said, "Do I have to eat a purple sandwich? It looks weird."

Sighing, Cam said, "You know how Brennan loves to buy organic food. This is a new kind of bread that she wants you to use. It tastes just like regular bread."

Staring at the sandwich, Booth relented and picked up the sandwich from the plate, holding it in his left hand, Booth smelled the bread and said, "It doesn't smell like purple bread." Taking a bite from the sandwich, Cam saw a look of relief cross Booth's face.

Watching him eat his sandwich, Cam said, "I cannot believe you are eating a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich."

Brennan walking down the staircase, smiled and said, "That's Booth's feel good sandwich. His mother use to make that for him when he wasn't feeling well."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "I've never seen him do that before."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth said, "Bones, where've you been Bones? Cam made me a sandwich using your purple bread. I don't like purple colored bread Bones. Don't buy anymore of that. It doesn't taste purple; but, I don't like purple bread."

Arriving next to Booth, Brennan sat down on the couch and said, "Your bread isn't purple, Booth. The pain meds are making you see things."

Swallowing his bite of sandwich, Booth held it up next to Brennan's face and said, "Looks purple to me. I don't want any more purple bread. How come you look purple Bones? Cam looks purple too."

Putting her arm around Booth's shoulder, Brennan said, "Booth, the pain medication you took is making you see things. Cam and I are not purple. The bread is not purple. The medication will wear off in a few hours and everything will return to normal."

Relieved, Booth said, "Good, I don't like the color purple. Not purple bread anyways." Finishing his sandwich, Booth said, "Can I have a glass of water?"

Smiling, Cam handed the glass of water to Booth. Booth looking at the water said, "How come my water is purple?"

Laughing, Cam said, "It's the fluoride they put in the water, what can you do?"

Nodding his head, Booth took the glass in his left hand, held the glass up to his eyes and stared at it. Making a decision, Booth drank all of the water. Handing the glass back to Cam, Booth said, "Well at least it didn't taste purple."

Smiling, Cam stood up and walked into the kitchen carrying Booth's glass and plate. Booth watching Cam leave, leaned against Brennan and said, "I don't feel well, Bones. I want to go to bed. Can I go to bed now?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I think you should sleep on the couch until you can feel your feet Booth. I'd rather you didn't fall down the stairs and break anything else."

Frowning Booth said, "Can I have a pillow and a blanket? I'm cold."

Smiling, Brennan patted Booth's knee and said, "I'll go get you one and then you can lie down."

Standing up, Brennan saw Cam enter the room and said, "I'm going upstairs and get some blankets and pillows, we're going to sleep down here."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "I'll stay down here until you get back."

Oooooooooooooooo

Once Brennan came back with the pillows and blankets, Brennan helped Booth remove his shirt and shoes and said, "Lie down on this couch and I'll sleep on the other one."

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Brennan's sad face while she covered him with a blanket. Worried, Booth said, "Why are you sad, Bones? Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to get drunk you know."

Shaking her head, Brennan knelt next to Booth and said, "No, I am not mad at you. I just feel sad that you're not feeling well. You know I don't like it when you get hurt."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ah, this isn't anything. I got blown by a refrigerator once, don't you remember. That was a Hell of a lot worse than this."

Smiling back, Brennan said, "Yes that was a lot worse." Leaning down and kissing Booth, Brennan said, "I love you Booth."

His eyes closed and his breathing slow, Brennan realized that Booth was already asleep. Smiling, Brennan walked over to the other couch and lay down.

Oooooooooooooooo

At 5:37 the next morning, Brennan woke up when she heard Booth say, "Shit."

Opening her eyes, Brennan sat up and saw that Booth was sitting on the couch with his left hand over his eyes. Concerned, Brennan said, "Are you all right, Booth?"

Sighing, Booth said, "I don't think so. My right arm hurts and I have a Hell of a headache. What happened to me? Why am I wearing a cast on my arm and why are we sleeping in the living room?"

Standing up and walked across to the other couch, Brennan sat down next to Booth and said, "You broke your arm in a game of flag football yesterday and when we got home last night you had a reaction to the pain medication that was prescribed for you."

Removing his hand from eyes, Booth said, "How did I break my arm playing flag football?"

Resting her right hand on Booth's knee, Brennan said, "Someone tackled you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Oh yeah, I remember now. You wait until I get my hands on Lester. He had no right tackling me like that."

Patting his knee, Brennan asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, but first I have to go to the bathroom." Standing up, Booth said, "Hey, I can feel my feet. Thank God. That was weird not being able to feel anything below my knees."

Walking across the room to the downstairs bathroom, Booth said, "I'd like some toast Bones and don't use any of that purple bread either. I don't like purple bread."

Smiling, Brennan said, "No problem, Booth. You ate the last of it last night."

Ooooooooooooo

Well, at least his pain meds wore off.


	3. Chapter 3

PLK Susie wants a sequel to chapter 8 and 9 (Personal Effects). Poor Booth, at least his pain meds wore off.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Even though Booth wasn't feeling well, he decided to go into work. Brennan had a meeting she had to attend at the Jeffersonian and she was going to take Christine to Day Care. Booth decided he didn't want to be home alone; so, he talked Brennan into taking him to work.

"Come on Bones," Booth said, using this sad puppy dog look, "what If I get a relapse from that stupid medicine I took last night and I pass out or go stand in the street? You know it would be better if I was with someone."

Unable to resist Booth's pleading look, Brennan said, "I supposed it won't hurt you to go to work. As soon my meeting is through I'll come and get you and we can come back home."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Bones." Looking down at his shoes, Booth said, "Uh, can you tie my shoes for me?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan said, "Of course."

Holding his tie in his hand, Booth looked at Brennan and held it out towards her.

Laughing, Brennan took the tie in her hand, put it around Booth's neck and tied it. When she was done, Booth put his left arm around Brennan's waist and said, "Thanks, Bones. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the Hoover, Booth walked into the break room, walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee using his left hand. Picking up the cup, Booth turned around just in time to see Agent Brown trying to walk back out of the break room.

"Lester," Booth said angrily, "get your ass in my office. I want to talk to you, now."

Shaking his head, Lester said, "No can do, Booth. I'm on the way to a crime scene."

Frowning, Booth said, "Bullshit. You were coming in here for something."

Smiling, Lester said, "Just grabbing a cup of coffee on the way out, got to go." Turning around, Agent Brown quickly left the room and practically ran down the hallway to the stairwell.

Sighing, Booth muttered, "Coward."

Oooooooooooooo

Booth had almost made it to his office, when Agent Holtz who had been talking to Charlie standing next to Charlie's desk abruptly turned around and ran into Booth.

Stepping back, Booth said, "Trying to kill me Brian?" Holding his right arm a little away from his body, Booth said, "This is your fault you know. I was happy sitting on my chair; but, no, you insisted that I play flag football. You see this. This is your fault."

Shaking his head, Agent Holtz said, "Come on Booth. It's not my fault Lester is an idiot."

Sighing, Booth said, "He's a damn menace, that's what he is. I'm right handed. How am I supposed to do my job? Huh? I can't use my gun. I can't back up my partner. I've got a meeting with Cullen in an hour. I'm going to tell him that Bones needs someone to back her up when she goes out in the field and you're it buddy. I don't want to hear her complaining about you either so you'd better be on your A game."

Turning pale, Agent Holtz said, "God, Booth. Don't do that. You know she doesn't like me. Come on, make Charlie do it. Dr. Brennan loves Charlie."

Charlie, hearing his name, looked up from his desk and walked over to where Booth and Holtz were standing.

Booth, looking at Charlie and then Holtz, frowned and said, "Ok, you're off the hook, this time." Turning to Charlie, Booth said, "Hey, Charlie, Bones needs backup when she goes into the field. If you're willing, maybe I can talk Cullen into letting me go into the field and you can be both mine and Bones' backup. Want to give it a try?"

Smiling, Charlie said, "Sure, why not?"

Turning to Holtz, Booth said, "See, Charlie wants to do it. You should be ashamed of yourself for not wanting to work with Bones."

Shaking his head, Holtz said, "Nope. I know my limitations and Dr. Brennan is mine."

Shaking his head, Booth turned and walked into his office muttering under his breath.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth was trying to put a pencil down his cast to scratch his arm when Brennan, carrying Christine in her arms, walked into his office. Seeing what Booth was up to, Brennan said, "Booth, stop that. If you break your skin your skin could become infected."

Looking up, Booth pulled the pencil from his cast and said, "It itches."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You need to set a good example for Christine."

Laughing, Booth said, "Nice try. Christine is nine months old and she doesn't know what I'm doing. You're going to have to wait until she's older before you can play that card."

Sniffing, Brennan said, "Fine, when she asks me why you have one arm, I'll tell her that you scratched your skin while it was in a cast, you opened your skin, it turned to gangrene and they had to cut off your arm. I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Sighing, Booth sat back and said, "You know, you've gotten very bossy since you've become a mother."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I'm practicing for when Christine gets older."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey, I have someone else you can practice on. Charlie is going to be your backup while I have the cast on. Cullen won't let me go into the field. Of course, if you don't want to work with Charlie, I can always get Cullen to assign Holtz or Brown to you."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Charlie is a good choice; but, I have no intention of going into the field while you're in your cast. He can work with Dr. Edison while I stay at the Lab."

Puzzled, Booth said, "Why not work with Charlie? He's a fair agent."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I only work with the best, Booth, you know that."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I hope I haven't confused anyone by making this a new story.


	4. Chapter 4

I had several requests to continue this story. Since chapter 8 in "Personal Effects" was only supposed to be a one shot, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write as the sequel. It has sort of taken on a life of its own. Darn if I'm not adding a case into it. I hope you enjoy it. I've isolated this story because "Personal Effects" is supposed to be one chapter stories. I hope I haven't confused you.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cullen had called a meeting for 9 a.m. the next day. Once his agents had assembled, Cullen stood on the little stage and began, "The Jeffrey Combs case has just heated up. We caught a break and his last victim has been found. Unfortunately Sheila Price is dead and her body was found by a tourist who needed to use the bathroom and couldn't wait to find a restroom. Shelia was found in Shenandoah National Park near Front Royal."

Looking towards Booth, Cullen continued, "This case is Booth's case and he'll still be lead."

Turning and looking at Agent Brown, Cullen smiled and said, "Brown, you're being assigned as Booth's partner for this case. He needs backup because some dumbass broke his arm. You will be Booth's driver and all around nose picker if that's what he wants. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding his head, Brown slid a little down on his seat and looked at the back of Agent Holtz's head.

Cullen turning his attention to Agent Harris said, "Harris, you will continue to be secondary on this case, you'll report to Booth."

Seeing Harris nod this head, Cullen then turned his attention to Agent Holtz, "Holtz, Dr. Brennan needs a liaison with the FBI while Charlie is helping Booth and Booth is busy with this case. You're it. Dr. Edison is going to be handling the field work with the Jeffrey Combs case; so, Dr. Brennan has agreed to work with you on any other cases that come up. Try not to piss her off too much this time."

Sighing, Holtz nodded. Leaning his elbows on his knees, Holtz put his head in his hands. He wondered if he could find a way to break his own arm; but, then he realized that he had vacation coming up in three weeks and his wife wouldn't appreciate it if he broke something before then. It was supposed to be a second honeymoon.

After giving out further assignments, Cullen turned to Agent Brown and said, "Agent Brown, please come up here."

Lester Brown, worried about Cullen's continuing interest in him, stood up and walked over to the little stage. Stepping up on to the stage, Brown stood next to Cullen and stared at him.

Cullen, still staring at the assembled agents, said, "Agent Brown is now going to explain to us how Flag Football is played."

Turning to Brown, Cullen folded his arms across his chest and said, "Well, Agent Brown."

Swallowing, Brown said, "Uh, what?"

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "That's what I thought. Stand right there." Turning to the rest of his agents, Cullen said, "Ok everyone, meeting over. Booth wait outside for Brown. Everyone else, you know what you have to do, do it."

Once the little amphitheater was empty, Cullen turned to Brown and said, "The next time you break one of my agents I'm going to transfer you to the most remote, most isolated field office I can find. If you had to break Booth's arm, why the Hell did you have to break his right one?"

Brown, feeling the sweat trickling down his back, said, "Uh, it was an accident."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "Accident my ass. You better damn well take good care of Booth while you're out with him. I'm holding you personally responsible for his well being. Now get going."

Ooooooooooooooooo

While walking to Brown's truck, Booth smiled and said, "We have to stop by my house so I can change my clothes and pack an overnight bag. No way I'm hiking in a forest in my suit."

Nodding his head, Brown said, "Sure, I have to go home too. I guess we'll go get Dr. Edison after that."

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Booth/Brennan household, Brown pulled up in the driveway and parked his truck. Once his truck was parked, Brown turned to Booth and said, "Ok, I'll wait in the truck."

Turning to look at Brown, Booth said, "Ok, genius, first, I can't open the door to this truck and second you have to go in and help me change my clothes."

Frowning, Brown said, "What do you mean help you change your clothes? Who helped you this morning?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "Who you do you think, Lester? Bones helped me, now you have to help me. She's at work."

Sighing, Brown opened the driver's side door, slid out of the truck, slammed the door shut, trudged around to the passenger side and opened the door. Watching Booth slowly and carefully get out of the truck, Brown said, "Anything else, Master?"

Laughing, Booth said, "Poor Lester."

Walking up to the main entrance to the house, Booth fished out the key to his house from his left front pant pocket and unlocked the door, whistling while he entered the house. Brown, following Booth into the house, did not whistle.

Ooooooooooooo

After Booth and Lester were ready to drive to the crime scene, Lester drove over to the Jeffersonian to pick up Clark. Entering the Lab, Booth walked over to Brennan's office with Lester following him.

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth found Brennan talking to Clark. Smiling, Booth said, "Ready to go Clark?"

Looking at Booth and Lester, Clark said, "Sure. Just let me go get my kit and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Booth, watching Clark leave the office, turned to Brennan and said, "Got to go Bones. I don't know if I'll be home tonight. I'll call you and let you know."

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan asked, "How did you change your clothes?"

Turning and pointing at Lester, Booth said, "Lester."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Did you pack an overnight bag?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Yep and threw in a few snacks just in case."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Did you pack a trash bag to use for your cast if you need to take a shower?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Believe it or not Bones, I do know how to pack and what to pack. Everything is fine. Don't worry."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "How will you wash your hair?"

Frowning, Booth said, "With one hand. I said don't worry about it."

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "If you can wash your hair with one hand then why did you ask me to shower with you last night so I could wash your hair."

Blushing, Booth glanced at Lester and said, "Hey, I was still under the influence of those pain drugs yesterday."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over, kissed Booth and then said, "Sure you were."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Looks like Lester is going to have a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone made the transition from "Personal Effects" without a severe case of whiplash.

Writers, what can you do with them? I hope you continue to enjoy the story. The reviews have been very nice and greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The drive to Front Royal had been uneventful. Booth slept most of the way and Clark read a journal he'd brought with him. When they arrived at Front Royal, Lester drove to the northern entrance to the Shenandoah National Park. A Warren County Sheriff's Deputy was waiting for them when his truck pulled up. After parking, Lester leaned over and pushed Booth's shoulder to wake him up.

Booth waking up looked at his watch and said, "God, Lester, really? An hour and forty minutes?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester said, "I drove the speed limit. If you don't like it then you can drive back."

Smiling, Booth said, "I just might take you up on that Lester. I can drive with one hand."

Shaking his head, Lester said, "No way, man. Not with me in the truck. I'm driving back."

Frowning, Booth said, "Then why did you offer?"

Sighing, Lester said, "I didn't offer and you know it."

Clark, sitting in the back seat, shook his head, opened the door and slid out of the truck. Muttering to himself, Clark said softly, "I might as well be with Booth and Dr. Brennan."

Opening his door and sliding out of the truck, Lester walked around the truck and opened Booth's door. Booth carefully sliding out of the truck, stepped away from the truck and walked over to where the Sheriff's deputy was standing.

Deputy Gorman, seeing Booth's arm sling and cast, bypassed a handshake and said, "Hey, I'm Deputy Carl Gorman. Are you Agent Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Yep, sure am. We'd have been here a little sooner; but, we were delayed in traffic."

Frowning, Lester cut Booth a look and then looked at the Deputy.

Deputy Gorman said, "Ok, we'll drive over to Gravel Springs Gap and park there. A park ranger is going to lead us to Big Devils Stairs Trail. Are you up for the trip? It's an easy hike; but, it is a hike."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "No problem. You lead the way and we'll follow."

Nodding his head, Deputy Gorman walked over to his car and entered the driver's side, closing the door behind him.

Booth, Clark and Lester went back to the truck, got in and Lester signaled the deputy to lead on.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Gravel Springs Gap, Lester parked near the Sheriff's Deputy's car and pointed to the Ranger walking towards them. "Wow, they don't make Rangers like they used to."

Clark, looking up from his journal, saw a very beautiful Park Ranger approaching them. Smiling, Clark said, "The last Park Ranger I talked to certainly didn't look like that."

Booth, losing patience, said, "Lester, open the door so I can get out of here. We have to go look at a dead body. We're not here so you can hit on a Park Ranger. She'd probably beat the shit out of you if you put the moves on her anyways. She looks all business to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester said, "Hey, I wasn't thinking about putting the moves on her. I was just admiring the beauty of the surrounding nature and she just happens to be part of it."

Turning to look at Booth, Lester continued, "Besides I'm a free agent. I can date who I want."

Pushing Lester towards his door, Booth said, "She's wearing a ring on her left hand, genius. Open my damn door, Lester."

Shaking his head, Lester said, "How the Hell can you see what's on her fingers at this distance?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Sniper?"

Squinting his eyes, Lester tried to see if a ring was on the Park Ranger's finger. Not able to see if she was wearing a ring, Lester said, "Bullshit. You're just guessing."

Glancing at Booth's face, Lester opened his door and slid out of the truck. Walking around, Lester smiled at the ranger who was now standing with Deputy Gorman near the front of Lester's truck. Opening the passenger side door, Lester said, "Alright, it's open."

Sliding out of the truck, Booth stepped away from the truck, joining Clark who had also exited the truck, carrying his crime scene kit.

Walking over to where Deputy Gorman and the Park Ranger were standing, Booth saw two FBI tech trucks in the parking lot. Nodding at the trucks, Boot said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. Are the FBI techs at the crime scene?"

Nodding, the Park Ranger said, "Yeah, I'm Pat Springer. If you're ready I can you take you there now."

Smiling, Booth said, "Lead the way."

Smiling as she started the hike, Ranger Springer said, "It isn't too far, about two and a half miles. The body is off the trail and in some brush."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Is the guy who found the victim still there?"

Deputy Gorman, following behind Booth, spoke up, "Yeah, he had quite a scare when he found the body; but, he was smart enough to call for help and then wait on the trail for help to arrive. He did throw up; but, at least he waited until he was a few hundred yards away from the body before he did it."

Laughing, Ranger Springer said, "Poor guy. He says he's never seen a real dead body in his life. Everyone in his family is in great health and he's never even been to a funeral."

Carefully watching his feet as he was walking, Booth said, "Lucky him."

Nodding his head, Deputy Gorman said, "You got that right, Agent Booth."

Clark walking beside Lester, leaned over and whispered, "She's wearing a ring."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester said, "It was a lucky guess."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Was it worth the move and bother?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are great.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been careful while he hiked along the trail and had made sure that he didn't trip on anything. Considering the fact that his right arm was encased in a cast from midway between his shoulder and his elbow to his fingers, the last thing he wanted to do was fall. Arriving at the part of the trail where the crime scene was located, Booth stepped through the brush carefully, watching for rocks and fallen branches. Lester, afraid of what Cullen would do to him if he brought Booth back with another injury, hovered behind Booth as they walked towards where the body was lying.

Booth and the rest of his entourage had walked over a thousand yards into the brush and trees when they found the FBI techs and Hodgins. Another Sheriff's deputy was standing a couple of hundred feet from the body and a young man of about nineteen years of age was sitting on a fallen log next to the deputy.

Booth, taking in the scene, walked over to where Hodgins was standing and asked, "How long have you been here?"

Smiling, Hodgins turned and said, "Since about 9:15 this morning. I came over to start collecting any evidence that I could find that wasn't on the body. Don't worry no one has touched the body. We all know better than to touch a body before Clark or Brennan have a chance to see it. The techs have taken a lot of pictures though."

Looking at the body, Booth grimaced and said, "Not again."

Frowning, Hodgins looked at the body and then at Booth and said, "What do you mean?"

Flicking his eyes at the corpse and then at Hodgins, Booth said, "Butterflies on the body. You know, I never knew that some butterflies ate meat until I took this job. I used to think of them as just being pretty insects. Now when I see a butterfly I think of them as being little vultures."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "They don't actually eat carrion you know. They're puddling. Those are Eastern Tiger Swallowtails. They're attracted to carrion because they're looking for sodium ions and amino acids. They really only eat nectar."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Yeah, well they're hanging around dead bodies. Do you know how many little girls things have butterflies on them? Bones doesn't like bears, tigers or lions on Christine's clothes and I don't like butterflies. My poor daughter has a lot of clothes with just stripes and flowers."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "Yeah, well I have the opposite problem. I'm married to an artist you know."

Rubbing his upper right arm, Booth stepped closer to the body and watched as Clark leaned over the body and pointed at the victim's chest. "Do you see that, Booth?"

Bending over a little, Booth saw the comb lying on the victim's chest. Shaking his head, Booth said, "Damn it, he's taunting us again."

Nodding his head, Clark looked up and said, "We're going to get him this time, Booth. You'll see."

Sighing, Booth straightened back up and walked over to where the witness was sitting. Smiling, Booth said, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I hear you're the one who found the body."

Looking up with a sad smile, Robert Triche said, "Yeah, lucky me. I never should have drunk that coke before hiking this trail. It was stupid."

Pointing at the log, Booth said, "Mind if I sit down?"

Shaking his head, Robert said, "Help yourself. I didn't really get a good look at the body. I mean, I saw those butterflies and I wanted to take a picture. When I got closer I saw the body and man, I was like, well, I walked away and I kind of threw up. Sorry. I know you aren't supposed to mess up possible crime scenes; but, I couldn't help it. I ain't never seen anything like that, man, no way."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Yeah, well at least you walked away from the body first. So, Deputy Gorman said you left the trail to use the bathroom. Why did you go this far into the woods?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Robert said, "I had to make sure no one saw me taking a piss, man. The last thing I needed was for someone to say I was flashing them when I was just taking a piss. I figured if I couldn't see the trail then no one could see me. The next time, I'll make sure to hit the restroom before I take a hike."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Is this your first time on this trail?"

Looking over towards the body and then back at Booth, Robert said, "First and last time. I don't think I could hike this trail again. Can I go man? I was supposed to be home hours ago. I really like hiking early in the morning. I only planned to take this short hike and then get back on the road. I live in Richmond. I drive around to different parks and nature trails, when I can and do a little hiking. Not a lot, just short hikes. Still, I had a friend tell me about this trail and he said it was really scenic and well except for the dead body it is. Still, I won't be back."

Fishing out a note card and a pen from his jacket pocket, Booth handed them to Robert and said, "Write down your name, address, phone number and another contact, after that, as far as I'm concerned, you can go. You might want to check with the Sheriff's Deputies to see if they need you for anything first though."

Deputy Gorman, who'd been standing nearby, said, "We have your contact info; so, you can go. Deputy Johnson will escort you back to the trail. Thanks for being such a big help Mr. Triche. We really do appreciate it."

After filling out the card, Robert stood up and handed the note card and pen back to Booth. Glancing at the body and then away, Robert said, "No probs, Dude." Robert looked over at the body one more time and then back at the Deputy, smiled and said, "I hope I don't see you again."

Smiling, Deputy Johnson pointed to the trail and Robert walked away from Booth and Deputy Gorman.

Nodding at Robert, Deputy Gorman said, "Nice kid."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Seems like it."

Putting his note card and pen back into his jacket pocket, Booth asked, "You don't happen to recognize the victim do you?"

Shaking his head, Deputy Gorman said, "Nope. She's a stranger to me. Of course, I don't know everyone that lives in the county either."

Watching Clark examining the victim's head, Booth said, "She isn't from around here. I just thought I'd ask if you'd seen her before."

Puzzled, Deputy Gorman asked, "You think you know who the victim is?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah. Her name is Sheila Price. She was reported missing by her parents three weeks ago."

Frowning, Deputy Gorman said, "Man, I remember seeing her name pop up a few weeks ago in Missing Persons. The Sheriff thought you might be interested in our victim when he saw the body; but, he didn't say why."

Rubbing his upper right arm, Booth said, "Yeah, the comb and her hair were probably all he needed to see."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope my case sounds interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your continued support. The reviews have been very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pat, looking at all of the activity surrounding the body, looked at Deputy Gorman and said, "Hey, I got to go." Turning to Booth, Pat said, "Nice meeting you Agent Booth." Without waiting for a response, Pat walked back towards the trail.

Lester, watching Pat leave, sighed and said, "It's a shame she's married."

Booth, watching Clark shooing some butterflies away from the chest of the victim, said, "She probably doesn't think so."

Watching Clark examine the rib cage, Booth noticed some of the butterflies were still moving around the legs of the victim. Shaking his head, Booth started to walk back towards the trail.

Lester, seeing Booth move away from the crime scene, started to follow Booth. Booth, hearing footsteps behind him, stopped and looked back. "Stay with the crime scene, Lester. I'm just going to make a phone call."

Shaking his head, Lester said, "I'm your backup. Where you go, I go."

Booth pointed his phone at Lester and sighed, "Lester, I'm making a private phone call and I don't want you eavesdropping. I'm just going a few feet away. Now go away."

Frowning, Lester walked back to the log and sat down, watching Booth. "Shit," Lester thought, "If he gets hurt I'm screwed."

Booth, walking a few more feet away from Lester, turned around and watched Lester sulk as he dialed Brennan's number.

"Brennan."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. How's it going?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Everything's almost fine here. How are you feeling, Booth?"

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you mean everything's almost fine? What's going on?"

Flicking her eyes at the almost skeleton lying on the metal table on the platform, Brennan then glared at Agent Holtz, "A body that is almost skeletonized was found at a construction site and instead of calling me and asking me to come out and look over the possible crime scene Agent Holtz had the skeletonized body brought here. I've sent Wendell out to the possible crime scene to take pictures and to collect as much as evidence as he can find. Charlie sent two FBI techs out to the site to help him."

Feeling himself get angry, Booth asked, "Why the Hell did Holtz do that?"

Staring at Holtz, Brennan answered, "The construction site is where a congresswoman's swimming pool is being dug and Agent Holtz felt that the skeletonized body found on the property probably belonged to an early settler or Native American and therefore not a victim of a murder. He said that the congresswoman is up for reelection and she probably doesn't want the embarrassment of having to deal with the press over a body being found in her back yard."

Holtz, angry at Brennan for telling Booth what was going on, stared at the floor and tried to keep calm.

Sighing, Booth asked, "Any chance he's right?"

Turning her back on Holtz, Brennan looked at the body and said, "Absolutely not. It looks like the victim may have died within the last ten years and from my preliminary examination I would say that the victim was murdered."

Flicking his eyes at Clark, Booth said, "Ok, first, Holtz shouldn't have done what he did; but, if the guy died at least ten years ago then Holtz probably did what he did because he didn't think the murder was a priority. Of course, I don't approve of what he did; but, it's done and you'll just have to make the best of it. OK?"

Sighing, Brennan complained, "You see, this is why I only like to work with you Booth. You understand that what Holtz did was wrong and you wouldn't have made the mistake he did."

Smiling, Booth could imagine that Holtz was not enjoying working with Brennan. "Hey Bones, I have a question for you."

Glancing at the body, Brennan asked, "What's the question?"

Swallowing, Booth replied, "Uh, my fingers are a little swollen and my arm hurts like Hell. Do you think that's normal?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Swelling is not unusual and neither is pain. When Clark is finished looking at the victim, have him look at your arm and see what he thinks. I hope you didn't take any of the pain medication that was prescribed for you. You know you can't take that medicine."

Booth laughing, "Hell no. That stuff made me crazy or act crazy. Either way, I took some Advil this morning. I'm going to take some more in a couple of hours. I'm more worried about my fingers."

Worried, Brennan said, "Perhaps you should have told Cullen that you couldn't go into the field."

Shaking his head, Booth glanced at a chipmunk climbing a nearby tree, "Nah, I'm ok. Hey, don't worry about it. I'll have Clark look at it in awhile. Miss you, Bones. You know that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I miss you too, Booth. I don't like to work with inferior agents."

Holtz, clinching his fists, turned and walked across the platform and down the stairs. Brennan hearing Holtz leave, turned around and watched Holtz march down the stairs. "Booth, Holtz will need to do a better job of following protocol or I will have him replaced."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth cautioned, "Try to give him a little slack, Bones. You know he's only been an agent for four years. He's still learning the business and he's not used to working with geniuses. I'm sure he realizes that he made a mistake and he won't do it again."

Tapping her right foot, Brennan snapped, "He'd better not."

Changing the subject, Booth asked, "Hey, have you seen Christine this morning? I bet she misses her Daddy."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course she does, Booth. She misses you every time she's separated from you. Do you think you're going to stay there overnight?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't know yet, probably not."

Leaning her head down, Brennan said, "Good, I don't like it when we have to spend the night apart."

Smiling, Booth said, "Me neither, Bones. Talk to you later, love you."

Smiling also, Brennan said, "I love you too, Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Holtz managed to piss off Brennan. Ah well, he'll learn. He'd better.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for stopping by and reading my story. I appreciate the support.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Lester had been sitting on the log watching Clark and Hodgins for about an hour when Sheriff Riley Bittner arrived at the crime scene. Walking over to where Booth and Lester were sitting, Sheriff Bittner said, "Agent Booth, I thought I'd come around and see how everything was going."

Standing up, Booth smiled and said, "Dr. Edison has been examining the remains for me. He feels he knows the cause of death; but, he won't be able to confirm it until he gets the body back to the Jeffersonian. I'm curious, why'd you call the FBI about the murder victim?"

Frowning, Sheriff Bittner glanced at the body of the victim and said, "The comb lying on the chest and the fact that the victims hair was chopped off. It fit the profile of five other victims that have been found in the state of Virginia all presumably killed by an at large serial killer. I read the emails sent to me by the FBI. You never know when they might actually have something important in them. I knew as soon as I saw the body that I needed to contact you. The email said that you're lead on this case and I didn't want to waste any time."

Frowning, Lester stood up and said, "You make it sound like some of the email sent to you by the FBI isn't worth reading."

Turning to Lester, Booth said, "Lester, why don't you go see if Dr. Edison needs help with anything."

Knowing when he was being dismissed, Lester walked over to where Clark was crouched and said, "What's up Doc?"

Grimacing, Clark looked up at Lester and said, "Really? I can't tell you how original that is."

Booth, turning back to the Sheriff, rubbed his upper right arm, " I appreciate you calling the FBI instead of the State Police."

Shaking his head, Sheriff Bittner explained, "Nah ah, I told you I've read all of the emails sent to me by the FBI and I know about Jeffrey Combs and how the State Police lost the only forensic evidence they had tying Combs to one of the killings you guys think he's responsible for. They had their shot; so, I'm just making sure that the FBI has a chance to catch Combs this time. You guys better not screw up the evidence this time or you'll make the killer think he has Carte Blanche to do what the hell he wants."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Dr. Edison is one of the Jeffersonians best anthropologists. He'll be working with the nations best anthropologist on this case. Between the two of them, we should be able to nail Combs this time."

Looking over at Clark, Sheriff Bittner said, "Good, glad to hear it. I sure as Hell don't want a serial killer working on my turf. The sooner you guys get him the happier I'll be."

Rubbing his fingers on his right hand, Booth said, "You and me both, Sheriff."

Looking over at his deputies who were standing behind Clark, Sheriff Bittner nodded at his men and said, "My deputies will stay here until you guys pack up and leave. I have a deputy over at the beginning of this trail keeping hikers from using the trail today. When you're ready to leave, let my deputies know so they can start patrolling again."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Sheriff. I'll do that."

Waving at his deputies, Sheriff Bittner turned and walked away from the crime scene.

After the Sheriff was out of ear shot, Booth turned to glare at Lester and warned, "Lester, you know better."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester remarked, "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Booth sat down on the log again and continued to rub his upper right arm.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Lester had been waiting for Clark to let them know he was ready for the victim to be moved when Booth's phone rang. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Booth answered,

"Booth".

Brennan, an annoyed tone in her voice, "Booth, you know I am a very patient person; but, right now, I am finding myself very annoyed with Agent Holtz and I think I want to hit him."

Sighing, Booth asked, "Ok, why do you want to hit Brian?"

Leaning against her desk, Brennan replied, "I have told Agent Holtz that the body that was found on Congresswoman Higginbotham's property was a victim of foul play and he keeps telling me that the murder won't be a priority because the victim has been dead for at least ten years. There is no statute of limitations on murder Booth and I don't like to be told that a murder is not important. Everyone deserves justice and time of death should not be a considering factor."

Sighing again, Booth assured, "I'm sorry, Bones. I'll be back home this evening and you can go over what you have with me. I'll talk to Brian tomorrow. In the mean time, I bet you'll appreciate me better when I'm back working with you again, full time."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I always appreciate working with you, Booth. It took me a long time to train you properly and I don't want to start over again."

Not hearing anything, Brennan asked, "Booth, are you there?"

Licking his bottom lip, Booth sighed, "Uh, we'll talk tonight, I have to go."

Brennan, hearing a dial tone on the other end, ended her call and put her phone back into her lab coat pocket. Replaying the last thing she said to Booth in her mind before he abruptly ended the call, Brennan paled, "Damn it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

How am I doing?


	9. Chapter 9

A appreciate all of the reviews. You guys have been very nice. Thanks.

I definitely don't own Bones; but then again, we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After ending his call, Booth held his phone in his hand for a few minutes, staring at the ground. Thinking about what Brennan had said, Booth realized that Brennan hadn't really meant to say what she had said the way she had said it. He knew that she wasn't the most patient person in the world and when someone was invading her space she became anxious and wasn't careful about what she said. Smiling, Booth pocketed his phone and thought, "I might be able to use it though."

Rubbing his upper right arm again, Booth glanced over at Hodgins and then Clark. Sighing, Booth pulled out his phone and called Charlie.

"Agent Burns."

Looking at the fingers on his right hand, Booth said, "Charlie, it looks like we're going to be heading back in a little while. I need you to run a background check for me. Robert Triche, Richmond, Virginia, age 19. I just want to know a little something about him. He was the one who found Sheila Price's body. Hold on for a second." Putting his phone down on the log for a minute, Booth pulled out Robert Triche's card from his jacket pocket and looked at it. Putting the card back into his pocket, Booth picked his phone back up and said, "The guy lives on West Franklin Street."

Nodding his head, Charlie, said, "Sure thing. I'll have the info on your desk by the time you get back."

Sighing, Booth said, "Charlie, have you seen Holtz today?"

Shaking his head, Charlie said, "He was here around lunch time; but, I haven't seen him since then."

Clearing his throat, Booth said, "If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him. Leave a message on his desk and tell him to meet me in my office tomorrow morning at around 8:30 a.m. Tell him to be there or I'll hunt him down."

Smiling, Charlie said, "Got it. Be in your office or you'll hunt him down."

Frowning, Booth said, "And Charlie, this isn't a laughing matter."

Grinning, Charlie said, "Nope, got it. This is serious."

Ending his call, Booth put his phone back in his jacket pocket and pulled out his lighter. Flicking the hinged top open and closed, Booth stared at a distant butterfly slowly making it's was to the body of Sheila Price.

Charlie, hearing silence on his phone, Ended his call and smiled, "I'm glad I'm not Brian or Lester for that matter."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Clark was comfortable that he'd gleaned all of the information that he could from the victim, Clark stood up and walked over to where Booth was sitting. "The body can be transported to the Jeffersonian as soon as the Techs are ready."

Nodding his head, Booth looked over to where Marcus was standing and said, "Hey Marcus. When you guys are ready, you can move the body and take it back to the Jeffersonian. Clark is releasing it."

Nodding, Marcus smiled and said, "Sure thing."

Looking over to where Hodgins was kneeling, looking at something, Booth called out, "Hodgins, we're leaving. I'll see you back at the Jeffersonian."

Hodgins, holding up his left hand and waving it, leaned over his find and poked it.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stood up and said, "Deputy Gorman, Johnson, thanks for your help. You guys can leave when you're ready. Marcus has everything under control."

Nodding his head, Deputy Gorman said, "I'll stay until the techs and the body leave. Deputy Johnson will escort you back to the parking lot."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm pretty sure I know how to get back to the parking lot."

Smiling, Deputy Gorman spread out his hands and said, "All part of the service, Agent Booth."

Lester, standing up, said, "I want to stop and get something to eat on the way back. I'm starving."

Walking away from Lester, Booth said, "Sounds ok to me. I'm sure Clark wouldn't mind some dinner."

Picking up his crime kit, Clark said, "Sure thing. I haven't eaten since this morning."

Deputy Johnson, walking quickly to get in front of Booth, said, "There's several nice places in Front Royal. Wynn's Restaurant is pretty good. It's on Main Street. It's a diner."

Watching his feet, Booth followed behind Deputy Johnson. Lester, still worried that Booth would trip and get hurt, followed behind Booth with Clark walking next to him.

Clark, hearing that the diner was pretty good said, "I love diners. Nora and I go to a little diner we know of at least once a week. She loves the breakfasts that you can get there. They really know how to make hash browns. You know some places will try to serve you blond colored hash browns. That is just so wrong on so many levels. If they can't serve crispy hash browns then what's the point?"

Puzzled, Lester said, "It's a little late to be eating breakfast. It's closer to dinner time."

Shrugging his shoulders, Clark said, "What does time have to do with eating breakfast. Notice the word breakfast means breaking a fast. Just because you use it to mean the morning meal doesn't make it wrong to use it at other times of the day."

Shaking his head, Lester said, "Oh come on. Breakfast is a morning meal not a . . ."

Booth, his head pounding, snarled, "Lester, for God's sake. If Clark wants to eat breakfast at midnight who gives a shit."

Staring daggers at Booth's back, Lester muttered, "Breakfast is a morning meal."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Time to go home. Let me know what you think of my story. I'm taking my time to tell it. Why not? Lester better be careful. Booth isn't the most patient Agent there is.


	10. Chapter 10

I know I say it all of the time; but, I really do mean it, thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the parking lot, Deputy Johnson said, "Nice meeting you, Agent Booth. Good luck catching that sick bastard."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Thanks."

Walking towards the other deputy standing near the entrance to the trail, Deputy Johnson said, "Hey, Harry. I'll take over and you can go back on patrol."

Booth, walking over towards the truck, waited for Clark to put his crime kit in the back seat. Before Clark could get into the back seat, Booth said, "Clark, I was wondering if you could look at my right hand."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "Sure. Just remember I work with dead people not live people."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's ok, Bones said for me to ask you to look at my arm and fingers. If she recommends that you do it then she must think your pretty damn good when it comes to bones and stuff."

Smiling, Clark said, "Yeah?" Holding out his hand, "Let me feel your fingers."

Holding Booth's fingers and then bending over them and looking at them, Clark then straightened up and asked, "Any numbness?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope. They're swollen and my arm hurts like hell."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "Your fingers are warm and they look like they have pretty good color. You really should have an x-ray done though to make sure. It's really the only way to tell. The pain could be normal or it could indicate that you have a problem. It's good that you aren't ignoring it. Do you have anything that you can take for the pain?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Advil?"

Smiling, Clark said, "Alright, that's ok. If you need something stronger then I recommend you see your family doctor."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "That's ok. I have stronger stuff at home. I just can't take it. It makes me high as a damn kite. It seems like all of these new drugs do that to me."

Frowning, Clark said, "Well, maybe you can talk to Dr. Brennan when you get home. You're ok for now."

Rubbing his upper right arm, Booth said, "Thanks. At least I know my fingers aren't going to rot off any time soon."

Laughing, Clark said, "God no. Don't say that. I'd hate to be the physician that screwed up working on you. Dr. Brennan wouldn't take that too well."

Smiling, Booth said, "You got that right."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had arrived at the Hoover, he walked up the stairs to his office from the parking garage.

Lester, furious that Booth wasn't taking the elevator, "Come on Booth. Damn it. You shouldn't be taking the stairs. What if you fall? Who do you think Cullen is going to blame, you? No way, he'll tear me a new one before I can say jack shit."

Smiling, Booth entered the doorway to the stairwell and said, "I'm stiff from riding in the truck. Climbing the stairs will help me loosen up."

Sighing, Lester mumbled, "So you're stiff and you're going to walk up the stairs with a casted arm?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "Yep."

Lester, following Booth closely up the stairs said, "This isn't funny Booth. It's down right serious."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "It's funny to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had looked over what Charlie had dug up on Robert Triche, Booth asked Charlie if he could take him home.

Arriving at his house, Booth had found no one home. Brennan was obviously still at the Jeffersonian and Christine would stay in Day Care until Brennan came home. Walking through the house, Booth managed to get his jacket off and his shoes. Walking into the kitchen, Booth found a piece of apple pie in the fridge. Pulling out the pie plate and a gallon of milk, Booth filled up a glass and carried his pie to the kitchen table. Walking back, he picked up his milk and set it next to his pie. Sighing, Booth sat down to eat and drink with his left hand.

After he had completed his snack, Booth walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Lying down, Booth sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a few brief moments.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan, having tried to call Booth several times since her little faux pas, had been sent to voice mail each time. Not sure if Booth was upset with her or not, Brennan had finally decided to go home and see if Booth was back from his trip to the crime scene.

Walking into the house, with Christine in her arms, Brennan had noticed Booth's hiking boots sitting next to the front door and his jacket draped over the back of the couch. Looking around and not seeing Booth, Brennan walked down stairs to the man cave to see if Booth was there. Seeing the room was unoccupied, Brennan walked back upstairs and then took the stair case up to the second floor. Carrying Christine into their bedroom, Brennan found Booth sleeping on their bed.

Hugging Christine, Brennan closed the bedroom door and walked back downstairs to start cooking dinner.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan was ready to serve dinner she realized that Booth hadn't made an appearance. Walking back upstairs, Brennan opened the door to see Booth still lying in bed sleeping. Walking over to the bed, Brennan leaned over and shook Booth's left shoulder. Startled, Booth awoke to find Brennan leaning over him, Booth said, "Hey, you been home long?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I've made dinner if you're interested."

Holding his right arm against his chest, Booth said, "Hey, do you think it would be ok if I took half a pill of that pain medicine. Maybe half wouldn't make me crazy."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, I don't think that would be wise. Are you in that much pain?"

Sitting up carefully, Booth said, "Nah, I guess not."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Booth put his left hand to his head and closed his eyes.

Brennan, worried about Booth, said, "Booth, perhaps it would be better if you stayed home tomorrow. Surely you can rest for one day?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I can't. I have a meeting that I have to attend tomorrow morning. I can't miss it."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan placed her right hand on his left arm and said, "Booth, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today."

Unable to concentrate as well as he wanted to, Booth said, "What did you say to me?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you remember that I talked to you earlier today?"

Nodding is head, Booth said, "Sure. You complained about Brian."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth's puzzled face and said, "Yes, I did."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "You're allowed to vent, Bones. I didn't have a problem with that."

Relieved that Booth either didn't hear what she had said to him on the phone or didn't consider it important enough to remember, Brennan said, "Come downstairs and we'll eat. Christine is sleeping right now; but, you know she'll be awake in a little while."

A little groggy, Booth stood up and followed Brennan downstairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Does he remember or doesn't he? That's the question.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had been eaten in silence. Booth kept putting his fork down and rubbing his upper right arm or his fingers. Brennan worried that something was wrong, finally stood up from the table and stood over Booth.

Looking at Brennan with a pained expression, Booth asked, "What's wrong?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Booth, maybe we should call your physician about your arm. You're obviously in pain."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Nah, I'm fine."

Shaking her head, Brennan insisted, "I don't think you're fine at all. It's possible the re-alignment of the fracture is not ideal. The only way we can know that for certain is for you to have an x-ray done of the ulna. Pain is meant to give our bodies a warning that something is wrong. We should never ignore it. This is your right arm and if you don't want to lose mobility; then, I suggest you listen to me."

Paling, Booth echoed, "Lose mobility?"

Nodding her head, Brennan pleaded, "Please Booth. We can drive over to Emergency and have them look at your arm. I don't feel comfortable letting you suffer when it isn't necessary."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, if you think we should. You're the bones expert."

Smiling, Brennan remarked, "Yes, I am."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After x-rays had been taken, it was determined that the cast was pressing on a nerve and the cast would have to be replaced. Once the cast had been removed, Booth had felt almost instant relief. He was still in pain; but, at least it wasn't all he could think about. After a new cast had been molded around Booth's arm, he had been released with a new prescription for pain relief. Brennan had been very careful to instruct the physician on Booth's sensitivity to pain killers.

Filling the prescription on the way home, Booth had stayed in the truck with Christine while Brennan had waited in the pharmacy. Christine had slept the entire time while Booth sat in the truck watching her sleep. He loved to see his daughter sleeping. He thought it was the most restful thing he'd ever seen.

Ooooooooooooooo

Brennan, wiser about Booth's reaction to pain medicine, waited until they returned home before she gave it to him. Booth, holding the pill in his hand, turned to Brennan and complained, "This isn't going to make me nuts is it?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I hope not. Maybe it would be better if you lie down on our bed before you take it."

Worried, Booth continued to complain, "If you're worried about what it can do to me, then maybe I shouldn't take it."

Sighing, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, you're in pain. I can see it in your face. I really think you need to at least try this medicine. If it turns out to be a problem then you won't have to take anymore."

Standing up, Booth walked towards the staircase, "Yeah . . .Well . . . as long as I don't turn into Jack what's his name and start chasing you around the house with an ax . . .ok."

Following Booth up the stairs, Brennan replied, "I don't know what that means, Booth."

Booth sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Booth swallowed his pill and chased it down with the glass of water that Brennan had handed to him. Kicking off his shoes, Booth lay down and waited to see what would happen. Brennan, anxious, walked down the hallway to check on Christine and then came back into their bedroom to find Booth staring at the ceiling.

Watching him a little warily, Brennan collected a t-shirt, running shorts and panties and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Scratching his upper arm, Booth said, "Have fun."

Frowning, Brennan walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Booth, feeling tired, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been asleep for about two hours when she woke up with a start. Realizing that she was in the bed by herself, Brennan rolled out of bed and checked the bathroom. Not finding Booth, she walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway to their daughter's bedroom. Still not finding Booth, Brennan searched the two guest bedrooms and the hallway bathroom. Trying not to worry, Brennan walked downstairs and searched the bottom floor rooms. Still not finding Booth, Brennan started to feel a sense of panic.

Opening the front door, Brennan stepped outside and saw that the truck and car were in the driveway and Booth wasn't in the front yard. Walking through the house, Brennan stepped out into the backyard and looked around. Relieved, Brennan walked over to the cherry tree, located near the backside of the house and sat down next to Booth.

Reaching out her hand, Brennan touched Booth's hand and asked, "Booth, are you alright?"

Startled, Booth flinched away and cried out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Seeing Booth's glassy eyed look bore into her, Brennan asked, "I don't understand, Booth. What didn't you mean?"

Pulling further back from Brennan, Booth babbled, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please, don't hit me. I didn't mean it."

Paling, Brennan moved a little way from Booth and crooned, "It's alright, Booth. I know you didn't mean it. It's alright. I think you're sleepwalking or having a bad reaction to the pain medication you took."

Staring at Brennan with fear on his face, Booth repeated, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Nodding her head, Brennan thought it wise not to move. Licking her lips, Brennan said softly, "Booth, It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. No one is angry with you. It's ok."

Staring at the ground, Booth whispered, "Are you sure?"

Smiling encouragement, Brennan assured, "Yes, I'm sure. Would you like to come into the house? You should go back to bed."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and swaying a little, walked around Brennan and ambled towards the back door. Looking back, Booth frowned and then entered the house. Brennan following behind Booth cursed the pharmaceutical manufacturers for putting out pain killers that seem to have side effects every time Booth took them.

Oooooooooooo

My mother reacts to a certain pain medicine just like this. It's very scary and oh so creepy. It makes her relive childhood events.

A/N: When Booth was talking to Brennan about the ax, he was referring to Jack Nicholson in the movie "The Shining" which I don't own.


	12. Chapter 12

If you have the time, please review this story. It lets me know if you're reading it and what you think of its progress.

I don't own Bones

Oooooooooooooooo

The rest of the night was spent with Brennan sitting up in bed, doing research on her laptop and keeping an ever vigilant eye on Booth. Twice, Booth had got out of bed to wander the house and both times, Brennan had taken him by the hand and brought him back to the bedroom. By the time the sun had come up, Brennan felt exhausted.

While Booth slept soundly next to her, Brennan called Charlie Burns to let him know that Booth wouldn't be in to work and whatever meeting he was supposed to attend would have to wait. She had then called Cam to let her know what had happened.

Concerned, Cam asked, "Would you like me to come over to help you? I know you must be exhausted."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, I just need to sleep. I just fed Christine and I put her in a playpen in our bedroom. Booth is asleep; so, I'm going to try to rest."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had a fitful sleep. She kept jerking awake to check on Booth to make sure he was still on the bed next to her. An hour after she had finally fallen asleep, Brennan was awakened by her phone ringing on her nightstand. Clutching at the phone, Brennan answered it,

"Brennan".

"Brennan, it's me Angela. I'm at your front door, come down and let me in."

Sighing, Brennan murmured, "I'm trying to sleep, Angela."

"Yeah, I know Sweety. Let me in."

Ending the call, Brennan rolled out of bed, stood up and rubbed her gritty eyes. Glancing at Booth, she saw that he was in a deep sleep. Walking over to the playpen, Brennan picked up Christine who had been playing with her stuffed horse and walked out of the room. Walking slowly down the hallway, Brennan felt very tired. Stepping carefully, Brennan kept her hand on the handrail as she walked down the stairs. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, Brennan walked across the room and opened the living room door.

Angela, her phone in her hand, exclaimed, "Hey, I was just getting ready to call you again."

Walking past Brennan, Angela held out her hands and said, "Ok, Angela to the rescue. Let me have Christine. I'll take her to work, put her in Day Care and take her home tonight. That way you can rest and make sure that Booth doesn't go out into the street and play in the traffic."

Surprised, Brennan said, "Thank you, Angela. I'll go upstairs and get her travel bag."

Holding up her hand, Angela said, "Nope. Give me Christine, I'll go up and get the bag and you can go to bed. I don't need your help."

Smiling, Brennan passed Christine over to Angela. Angela, holding Christine, cooed, "Baby, we are going to have a nice drive to work, you can play with Michael and we are going to have a nice sleep over at my house. Mommy and Daddy can sleep all day and not worry about you. How about that?"

Christine, smiling, patted Angela on the cheek and laughed.

Shaking her head, Brennan followed Angela upstairs. Watching Angela proceed down the hallway, Brennan walked back into her bedroom and lay down on her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Angela, once she had everything she needed, walked down the hallway and paused at Booth and Brennan's bedroom doorway. Looking in, Angela said, "Say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy, kiddo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, feeling like someone had hit him in the head with a hammer, woke up and groaned. Sitting up carefully, Booth sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

Puzzled at what he was seeing, Booth stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. Sighing, Booth glanced at Brennan sleeping on the bed and saw the empty playpen. Walking out of the room, Booth walked down the hallway to Christine's bedroom. Seeing the room empty, Booth's heart started to pound. Walking back down the hallway, Booth entered into their bedroom, leaned over Brennan and shook her shoulder.

Brennan, very groggy, woke to see a fearful Booth leaning over her. "What's wrong, Booth?"

Standing up, Booth exclaimed, "Christine is missing. She isn't in her room."

Shaking her head, Brennan explained, "No, she's fine. Angela came and got her this morning. She's at Day Care."

Sighing, Booth sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "I don't think I'm going to take any more pain medicine Bones. It's afternoon. It made me sleep too long and now my head hurts like a bitch. I also had the weirdest dreams."

Sitting up in bed, Brennan leaned against the head board and exhaled. "I know you've had problems in the past with anesthesia and muscle relaxers; but, your sensitivity to pain medicine seems to be just as bad. Have you always had problems with pain medicine?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Sure, even if I just take Advil and lay down, it will knock me out in no time. As long as I don't relax its ok; but, the minute I close my eyes, I'll fall asleep."

Sighing, Brennan said, "We need to make a list of the drugs you've taken in the past and how they've affected you. I'll keep a copy and you can keep a copy in your wallet. That pill you took last night caused you to sleep walk and then once that stopped you slept for a very long time."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Sure, we can do that. I'm sorry if I was a pain last night."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I was the one that insisted that you take the pill. You were right to be leery."

"Well, at least my arm isn't hurting like it was. My head is killing me; but, my arm feels better."

Leaning over and patting Booth's hand, Brennan suggested, "Why don't you take a hot shower. It might make you feel better. I'll help you cover your cast so it won't get wet."

Dropping his head and then glancing up, Booth asked, "Do you want to help me wash my hair?"

Smiling, Brennan commented, "I thought you said you could wash your hair by yourself."

Pouting, Booth said, "Yeah, well, that was before you drugged me again."

Laughing, Brennan slid off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, Booth following her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very nice. Thanks

Heads up: I'm going on vacation this Saturday. I will be out of pocket for 11 days. I may not have access to a computer; so, this story may not be updated during that time. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, time for an update. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, missing his daughter, had called Angela and asked that she bring Christine home. Angela, worried that Booth was still reacting to the drugs, insisted that she talk to Brennan. After Brennan assured Angela that it was safe to bring Christine home, Angela relented and drove her Godchild back home.

Once Christine was home, Booth watched Brennan feed their daugther and then while Brennan cooked something for their own meal, Booth played with Christine.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had picked at his dinner and as soon as Brennan had finished eating, he'd announced that he was done too. Looking at his plate, Brennan said, "You only ate half of what you normally do, aren't you hungry?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nah, not really. "

Sighing, Brennan picked up her plate and carried it over to the dishwasher. Booth, carrying his plate over to the trash can, dumped his food off of the plate and then handed the plate to Brennan. Watching Brennan load the dishwasher for a few minutes, Booth then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Walking over to where Christine was playing in her playpen, Booth leaned over and said, "Hey, Sweetheart, would you like to sit with Daddy for awhile?"

Looking up from her blocks, Christine held up her hands and Booth, leaning in, realized that he couldn't pick her up properly. Straightening up Booth looked back at the kitchen and then deciding that he didn't want to bother Brennan sat on the floor next to the playpen.

Smiling, Booth explained, "Sorry, Baby, Daddy can't pick you up without risking hurting you."

Reaching his left arm through the bars, Booth snagged a stuffed toy and moved it up and down in front of Christine. Interested, Christine crawled over towards Booth and sat down in front of the stuffed bunny. Trying to grab it as it moved up and down, Christine laughed when she missed.

Sadly, Booth realized that he had actually missed a few of Christine's firsts while she had been gone with Brennan; but, at least she had been home when she started to crawl.

Brennan, seeing Booth sitting on the floor near the playpen, walked across the living room and sat on the floor next to Booth. Noticing the sad look on his face, Brennan asked, "What's wrong, Booth? Is your head still hurting?"

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Christine, Booth answered, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just irritated that I couldn't pick up Christine. This damn cast is a pain in the ass. I plan to make Lester's life a living Hell for as long as I have to wear it too."

Shaking her head, Brennan pointed out, "Isn't that a little vindictive?"

Smiling, Booth moved the bunny towards Christine and then away, "Hell yeah. He's lucky I'm not planning to find a way to break something of his. Lester is 26 years old and he acts like he's 18. He needs to grow the Hell up."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth said, "Now tell me about the victim at Congresswoman Higginbotham's house. I want to know what's going on before I talk to Brian."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "I really should show you the bones and Angela's reenactment of how I think the victim died."

Shaking his head, Booth encouraged, "Nah that's ok. Just tell me now and then tomorrow you can drive me over to the Lab and show me. I can get Lester to pick me up at the Jeffersonian and he can take me to the Hoover from there."

Placing her hand on his arm, "I really think you should stay home for a few days, Booth. You're not letting yourself rest and that's an important part of healing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "Got to go in Bones. I'm working that serial killer case and I need to talk to Brian about this murder you and he are working on. I want to make sure that Brian is taking his case seriously."

Glancing at Christine, Brennan relented, "The victim was stabbed while in a sitting position. He had two shallow stab wounds to the right of the sternum and the fatal wound to the left of the sternum. The weapon may have been a carving knife, something that you would normally find in a kitchen. I believe the victim's wrists were tied to something while he was stabbed."

Frowning, Booth stared at the stuffed bunny in his hand, "I wonder why the three stab wounds if he was tied up. It almost sounds like torture."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I'm still looking at the victim; so, I hope to determine more. Angela was certain that she would have the identity of the victim today. She will have that information available tomorrow when we go in."

Sighing, Brennan complained, "Booth, this man was murdered. I don't care if it was ten years ago and this is an election year. I don't like politics interfering in my cases. Agent Holtz seems to be more interested in mollifying a congresswoman instead of finding a killer."

Nodding his head, Booth agreed, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. He'll get it once I finish talking to him."

Smiling, Brennan stood up and reached into the playpen and picked up Christine. "I'm going to bathe Christine now and prepare her for bed."

Watching Brennan walk across the room, Booth waited until she'd reached the stair case when he called out, "Are you sure you don't want to train Brian like you did me? I mean, you wouldn't want to risk someone else teaching him the wrong stuff would you?"

Stopping abruptly, Brennan turned around and soothed, "Now, Booth. You know I didn't mean that. You know that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth cocked his head, "I don't know Bones. It seemed like you meant it to me."

Walking back to where Booth was sitting, Brennan looked down and said, "Booth, you know that when I'm impatient I say things that can be misinterpreted as being inappropriate. You know that as well as I do. I did not mean to imply that you are less than you are. I have great respect for your abilities as a FBI agent and your ability to solve murders is exemplary."

Smiling, Booth stood up and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Booth said, "So you didn't teach me everything I know?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan answered, "You know that I didn't. I merely expanded your knowledge in the fields of anthropology, physiology and anatomy. You reciprocated by teaching me human nature, motivation and criminology."

Pursing his lips, "So we taught each other some new skills we didn't have before we met each other?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes. That's why our partnership has been successful."

Licking his bottom lip, Booth smiled, "Good. I'm glad we cleared that up."

Sighing, Brennan walked back across the room and up the staircase, Booth watching her as she climbed the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Think that's the end of that? We all know Booth.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope my story is still interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Agent Holtz had been under the impression that Booth was sick and would probably be out for the rest of the week; so, when he'd walked out of the break room with his morning cup of coffee he'd been very surprised to find Booth sitting on a corner of his desk.

"Time for that meeting, Brian."

Glancing around, Brian said, "No can do, Booth. Got an interview to go to."

Holding up his hand, Booth smirked, "I don't care Brian. I want to talk to you and I want to talk to you now, in my office."

Standing up, Booth walked across the bullpen to his office, Brian following. Once in his office, Booth waited for Brian to enter the office and then closed the door behind him. Walking around Agent Brian Holtz, Booth walked to his desk and then sat in his chair. Staring at Brian, Booth waited for him to sit.

Brian, seeing that he didn't have a choice, sat down on the chair in front of Booth's desk and looked at the pictures on Booth's back wall.

Staring at the troublesome agent, Booth finally lost patience and snapped, "Brian, what the Hell are you doing? Huh? Your job right now is to be liaison between the FBI and Bones. That means that you're supposed to be working with her to solve crimes. Your job is not to piss her off and make her unhappy. You have no idea what you're playing with. Do you really think she won't go over your head and file a complaint against you if you make her mad enough?"

Brian resigned to having the meeting, shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well I knew she complained to you. I was standing right next to her when she talked to you."

Booth shaking his head, "Not to me you idiot. I mean if you piss her off bad enough, she won't think twice about calling Cullen or Hacker and if you really truly make her angry, God help you, she might even complain to the board of trustees of the Jeffersonian."

Shaking his head, Brian tried to be nonchalant, "Cullen and Hacker, sure I guess I wouldn't like that; but, who gives a shit about the board of trustees of the Jeffersonian? I don't work for them."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Get your head out of your ass, Brian. One of the board members is the brother-in-law of the Director of the FBI. Get it? Worried now?"

Feeling a little sick, Brian said, "Come on Booth. That body we found at the Congresswoman's house has been there for at least ten years. It's not a priority case. That serial killer case is a hell of a lot more important. We can tackle the other murder after we've caught that sick pervert. You know I'm right. Why make Congresswoman Higginbotham angry at the FBI for no good reason."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Ok, look Brian. The Lab is more than capable of working on more than one murder at the same time. They've done it many times. By telling Bones that you don't want to work on a case until an election is over you're telling her that the feelings of a congresswoman is more important than justice for the victim. That doesn't sit well with her. We are not the personal police of the Congress or the Senate. We will do our job and Congresswoman Higginbotham will have to lump it."

Sitting back and trying to adjust his right arm a little in his sling, Booth finally looked back up at Brian and said, "There is no statute of limitations for murder, not in this country anyways. Someone stabbed your victim three times while he was tied up and sitting down. That's murder, plain and simple. It's your job to find the murderer, also plain and simple."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed once more, "You know Brian, I know you don't get along with Bones and that's ok. I didn't recommend you to Cullen to work with Bones to punish you. I did it because you need to learn from the best. Bones can teach you a lot about evidence. A lot more than any classes you can take in college or workshops. She's a goldmine when it comes to handling evidence and bones. If you'd just work with her, listen to her, try to understand what she's trying to tell you, you just might learn a lot. It can only help your career. Screwing around and antagonizing Bones can only harm your career."

A surprise look crossing his face, Brian asked, "What?"

Smiling, Booth pursed his lips and answered, "Bones is considered an asset by the FBI and the Jeffersonian. That means that her happiness is important to them. If push comes to shove, what do you think would happen if the higher ups found out that your being obstinate and refusing to help Bones solve a murder? Think about it. At the very least, they'd assign someone else to work with her and that little reassignment would be noted in your personnel file. Worse case scenario, they'd transfer your ass out of D.C. so fast you'd get a nose bleed."

Exhaling, Brian said, "Ok, I get it. I just thought it was wiser to wait until the election was over; but, if you say we can't do that then fine. We won't."

Smiling, Booth saw Lester standing on the other side of his door, "Ok, Brian, we're done here. I don't want any more calls from Bones telling me that you don't want to do your job. The next meeting about Bones and you won't be with me. Now, I got work to do. Believe me when I tell you, you don't want to get Cullen or Hacker involved."

Standing up, Brian turned, opened the door and walked back to his desk. Lester, seeing that Booth was finally by himself, walked in and announced, "Booth, you're not going to believe this; but, we just found out that Robert Triche has a step brother and you're never going to believe who it is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

A tiny, little cliffhanger. Ha Ha.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I left you with a little cliffhanger last chapter; so, without further ado . . . .

Oh, yeah, thanks for reading my story and of course, reviews are welcome.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sheriff Bittner sat in his chair staring at Booth. Booth for his part, stared at his phone screen and checked his mail. Lester, a little excited with their latest development, stood in the corner of the room, shifting his feet. Clark, aware of the tension in the room, looked out of the window behind the sheriff.

Knocking on the door, Deputy Gorman opened the door and stuck his head in the room. "Hey, Sheriff, looking for me?"

Nodding his head, Sheriff Bittner sighed, "Not me. The FBI wants to talk to you. Come in and close the door."

Resigned, Carl entered the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the credenza located on the left side of the room, Carl leaned against the credenza, folded his arms across his chest and stared at Booth. He knew what was coming and he dreaded it.

Booth, watching Carl, asked, "You had to know we'd find out. Why play games like this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Carl sighed, "Yeah, I told Paula that you would find out eventually; but, she was so damned scared that she made me promise to keep her name out of it. This was the only way I could think of doing it without breaking the law. You do a lot of stupid things when it comes to someone you love."

Staring at Carl, Booth ran his tongue over the bottom of his teeth. Carl, seeing that he still had the room, "Ok, my girlfriend, Paula went for a hike and really had to go to the bathroom. She's a very delicate person and she didn't want to risk someone seeing her; so, she found this faint trail in the woods, leading from the trail she was on and followed it. She figured if she went in a ways, she could do her business and no one would see her. She stepped around a log and saw the body. . . She told me she thought she'd pass out."

Stopping, Carl looked the Sheriff Bittner and said, "You've met Paula. You know how high strung she is."

Emotionless, Riley Bittner nodded his head.

Inhaling a deep breath, Carl turned and looked at Booth again, "Ok, anyways. She calls me and tells me she's found a dead body. I had her wait on the main trail and when I got there she showed it to me. I got about three feet from the body and I saw the comb and the chopped hair and I told Paula that the victim was probably killed by that serial killer that's been on the lose for awhile."

Sighing, "I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped out. So she freaks out and she says she doesn't want her name in the news because the serial killer might come after her next. I mean she was crying and yelling and having a panic attack. It was awful. She was so damned scared she was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. I could almost hear her bones rattling she was so scared."

Turning back to the Sheriff, Carl pleaded, "I had to protect her. I thought about it and then I got her to leave with me. We got back to the parking lot and I told her to go home. I then called my step-brother and arranged for him to come out to the trail early the next morning. I stayed in the parking lot all night, watching the trail, keeping track of everyone I saw, writing down all of the tags of any vehicle that came into the parking lot. When Robert showed up, he walked down the trail and got off where I told him to. The poor guy took one look at the body and was sick. Once he could manage it, he called 911 and reported the body. I took the call and ran down the trail as fast as I could to be with Robert. You know the rest. . . Robert is a good kid. He just did this to help Paula and me out. He's a good kid."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Did you or Paula touch the body?"

Shaking his head, Carl answered, "No way. Paula was too scared to and I knew better. Paula didn't get any closer than about four feet and me, no more than three. We didn't touch the body and nothing within a three foot radius of the body."

Clark, interrupting Carl, "I need to take a DNA sample from you, plus I'd like to take a few hair samples. I also need to do the same with Paula."

Nodding his head, Carl cooperated, "You bet. Not a problem."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You've wasted my time, Dr. Edison's time and you've muddied up the facts. You did a piss poor job of handling this situation, Deputy Gorman."

Looking at this feet, Carl remarked, "Yeah, I know."

Standing up, Booth continued, "You can take us to Paula so Dr. Edison can get his DNA and hair sample and so I can get a statement from her."

Nodding his head, Carl, still looking at the floor, asked, "What's going to happen after that?"

Walking towards the door, Booth answered, "I don't know, that's up to Sheriff Bittner."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paula had trembled the whole time the FBI had been in her house. Booth felt sorry for her. He'd tried to reassure her; but, he knew she wasn't really listening to him.

After collecting the DNA and hair samples that Clark needed and then having Paula fill out a statement, Booth tried to reassure her again. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Booth knew he hadn't been successful.

Deputy Gorman, followed Booth to Lester's truck, "Look, I'm sorry, Agent Booth. I really am. I didn't see the harm in protecting Paula and Robert did it to help me and Paula out. We didn't compromise the crime scene and we didn't have anything to do with the murder. Paula found the body and reported it, just in a round about way."

Opening the passenger side door, Booth pulled himself into the truck. Before closing the door, Booth said, "You keep telling yourself that what you did didn't matter Deputy. Maybe you'll convince yourself sometime down the road; but, you won't me."

Slamming the door, Booth stared straight ahead.

Shaking his head, Lester caught Deputy Gorman's eyes, "Asshole."

Turning around, Lester walked around the truck and entered the driver's side. Clark, shaking his head, pulled himself in to the back seat and closed the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth really hates it when people waste his time.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been great.

I'm back from vacation. Don't ask. I was so bored.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After arriving back at the Hoover, Booth had called Brennan and Cam to let them know about Deputy Gorman and his little drama. Cam had been angry that a Deputy would waste valuable time. Brennan had been more concerned that her crime scene had been contaminated. Booth had assured her that it looked like the crime scene had not been interfered with.

"I think Deputy Gorman was very careful about the crime scene, Bones. He did what he did to protect his girlfriend. I'm just mad that he wasted our valuable time. Here we were using valuable resources checking into Robert Triche and then we find out he's just a bit actor in Gorman's little play."

Concerned that Booth was working too hard, Brennan asked, "How do you feel today, Booth? Are you in any pain?"

Booth, please with Brennan's concern, answered, "Nah, its fine. My arm does itch though."

Frowning, Brennan warned, "Don't stick things into the cast, Booth. You know you can get an infection doing that."

Pulling a pen out of his cast, Booth replied, "Sure, I know that."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Caroline had taken the news of Deputy Gorman's little end run around the law a little worse than Booth had. Storming into Booth's office, Caroline raged, "I hope that Sheriff Bittner hangs his Deputy up by his thumbs somewhere. No wonder we can't get anywhere with this case. The State Police let the only evidence they had against Combs walk out of their door and now we have Deputies playing games with our crime scene."

Seeing Booth sitting calmly in front of her, Caroline snarled, "Why aren't you angry, Cher'? You're the one that the Deputy lied to. You usually get all growly when people do that to you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "The crime scene wasn't compromised which was the main thing I was worried about. Gorman assured me it wasn't. We have his and his girlfriends DNA so we'll know soon enough if it's true. . . Shit happens, Caroline. You know that. We wasted some time looking at Robert Triche; but, it's not like we really have anything to work with right now. I'm hoping Bones and Cam can point us in the right direction."

Shaking her head, Caroline frowned, "I don't know Cher', I think those drugs you took for your arm may have affected you. You're normally not as forgiving when someone wastes your time."

Sighing, Booth said, "Nah, I'm just trying to keep a lid on everyone else's temper; so, I guess I don't have time to have one of my own. Cullen was pretty pissed when I let him know this afternoon."

Smiling, Caroline said, "Yeah, I know. He called me as soon as he finished talking to you. He was talking about bringing obstruction of justice charges against Gorman."

Adjusting his arm in his sling, Booth looked back up and said, "That's up to you. I don't think you should do it; but, that's not up to me."

Sitting on the chair across from Booth's desk, Caroline asked, "Why wouldn't you? What he did was a crime even if he doesn't think so."

Pursing his lips, Booth answered, "He had a hysterical witness on his hands. The witness had no intention of cooperating with us. If anything, it sounds like if Gorman hadn't stepped in she would have refused to give me a statement and would have probably forced me to waste time getting a warrant for DNA from her. He calmed her down and talked her into cooperating. I just wish he'd done it before he got his step-brother involved and wasted our time. . . . He screwed up. He knows that. Believe me. Sheriff Bittner is not going to let it slide."

Frowning, Caroline considered what Booth said, "Look Cher', I'll talk to the Sheriff and see what he wants to do. I don't like to step on Sheriff's unless I have to. You never know when you might need them. I'll talk to Cullen and see if he really wants to press charges."

Watching Booth, scratch his arm above the cast, Caroline teased, "Don't be sticking anything into that cast, Cher'. You get that arm infected and Dr. Brennan will not take that well."

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "God, don't I know it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendell, watching Cam and Brennan examining the body found in the woods, asked, "I don't understand. How did the State Police let their only evidence get lost against Jeffrey Combs."

Looking up from the body, Cam answered, "The State Police still doesn't know how that happened. They're doing an internal audit of their evidence room and looking at the personnel who work in the evidence room to see if they can come up with the reason. Believe me, they aren't any happier about what happened than we are."

Brennan, looking at the victim's skull, "It might have something to do with the fact that Jeffrey Combs was a member of the Virginia State Police until his finger print was found at the last crime scene."

Nodding her head, Cam agreed, "That's the other reason the State Police wants to know what happened. They're pretty upset that one of their own may be a serial killer and the only evidence was in their possession before it was lost. There are a lot of red faces in the Virginia State Police right now."

Oooooooooo

How's that for a plot twist? Still interested in my story?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your continued support for my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Around mid-afternoon, Agent Brian Holtz walked into the Lab. Looking for Brennan, Holtz saw her standing on the platform and walked slowly over to the stairway leading up to the platform. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Holtz took a deep breath, put a smile on his face and swiped his card in the slot, allowing him to walk up the stairs.

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Holtz said, "Dr. Brennan, I've tracked down the previous owner of Congresswoman Higginbotham's house and I found out something very interesting."

Looking up from the victim found in the woods, Brennan replied, "Go on."

Nodding his head, Holtz explained, "The previous owner of the house, Andrew Rankin, had quite a few domestic calls while he and his wife, Robin were living there. I thought that was interesting; so, I tracked down Andrew Rankin and his wife and found out that they're legally separated; but, not divorced. Andrew is out of the country right now on company business; but, Robin Rankin still lives here in the D.C. area and has agreed to come in for an interview tomorrow morning."

"So you feel that this case is important enough to investigate after all?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Holtz answered, "There is no statute of limitations on murder in this country, Dr. Brennan. I had no intention of ignoring the crime; I merely wanted to use most of our resources on the Serial Murder case that the FBI has made their top priority. It was pointed out to me that the Jeffersonian has handled multiple investigations concurrently in the past and it wasn't a problem. Since that's the case, then I feel that we should use the resources available and go after whoever killed the guy found at the congresswoman's house."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm glad to hear that you aren't letting the congresswoman dictate how we handle our investigation."

Shaking his head, Holtz remarked, "The FBI is not the personal police for the Senate or the Congress, Dr. Brennan. We don't allow them to dictate how and when we investigate a crime. Have we found out who the victim is yet?"

Angela, who had been avidly listening to Brennan and Holtz talk, spoke up, "Yeah, I just found out about twenty minutes ago. I shot you over an email; but, since you're here we can go over to my office and I can give you the information you need."

Smiling, Holtz pointed away towards the stairs, "Lead on MacDuff."

Frowning, Brennan corrected Agent Holtz, "Her name is Angela Montenegro not MacDuff."

Amused, Holtz replied, "I stand corrected, Dr. Brennan."

Walking towards her office, Angela pointed out, "It's Lay on MacDuff. You do know that don't you?"

Smiling, Holtz replied, "A rose by any other name."

Rolling her eyes, Angela continued on to her office.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing in front of her monitor, Angela pointed at the screen and explained, "The victim was Ryan Darouse. He was an independent private investigator. His secretary reported him missing 9 and half years ago. He'd been working on a case of corporate espionage for the Flaxco Corporation. They'd had one of their trade secrets stolen and sold overseas and they were trying to track down who did it. The company pointed the finger at ten employees and Ryan Darouse was investigating all of them. He just disappeared one day and no one knew what had happened to him. It's still an open case with the Washington D. C. Police department. When his name popped up in missing person's I contacted the detective that had been assigned his case. He said he's going to send you a copy of his file on Ryan Darouse for your investigation."

Impressed, Holtz exclaimed, "Wow, Ms. Montenegro, you really did a hell of a job. No wonder Booth has such a high solve rate."

Smiling, Angela said, "Yeah, well we are the best. I'm glad you came around and decided to investigate this crime now and not wait. Brennan is rabid when it comes to getting justice for victims of crime and she wasn't going to be put off much longer."

Nodding his head, Holtz confided, "I had a meeting with Booth and he let me know how you guys work. I was just afraid that if we worked on anything else besides the serial murder case then that case might suffer. That perv is still running around free and he could kill again at any time."

"You aren't afraid that the congresswoman will keep trying to pressure you to wait?"

Shaking his head, Holtz replied, "Oh, never fear, that's exactly what she'll do. I'm just going to do my job and if she has a problem with it then Booth or Hacker can deal with her. She isn't going to be my headache. It dawned on me yesterday that I'm too low on the totem pole."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lester, standing in Booth's office, complained, "Come on Booth. When are you going home? I can't go home until you do."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked up from a report he'd been working on and replied, "What's your problem, Lester? If you don't have any work to do, I can find some for you to do."

Sighing, Lester walked over to the chair by the door and sat down. "It's 7:15 p.m. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

Frowning, Booth scratched his upper right arm and said, "What are you my wife? I'm paid to do a job just like you. A broken arm isn't anything. I've had worse."

His phone ringing, Booth picked up his phone, "Booth".

"Get Lester to stop by the store when you come home tonight and pick up some apple juice for Christine."

Smiling, Booth added, "And some ice cream. I ate the last of it last night."

Brennan laughing, "It's your shopping trip. I'm just letting you know what we need."

Staring at Lester, Booth said, "You're right. Lester won't mind. I'll see you in a little while."

Ending his call, Booth looked at a wary Lester, "Lester, time to go home. By the way, I need to stop at the store and do a little shopping. You get to help me."

Sighing, Lester mumbled, "Oh joy."

Oooooooooooooooo

How am I doing? Is my story still interesting?


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading my little story. I appreciate it. The reviews have been wonderful and I appreciate each and every one of them.

I don't own Bones. Lester and Brian are mine to torture as I please.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the grocery store, Booth waited for Lester to open the passenger door so he could exit the truck.

"Booth, I'll just wait in the truck until you're done."

Booth, shaking his head, "The Hell you will. You're helping me shop. I can't push a cart with one arm."

Slamming the truck door shut after Booth walked away from the truck, Lester put his hands in to his pant pockets and followed Booth to the cart rack outside of the store. Walking over to where Booth was waiting, Lester took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed a cart. Yanking it from the rack, he found the first one was stuck with another cart and he couldn't get them to seperate no matter how much he tried to pull them apart. Walking over to the next row of carts, Lester jerked the first cart out of the row of carts and stepped back next to Booth.

"See, you don't think I could have pulled the carts apart with one hand do you?"

Shaking his head, Lester observed, "I don't think you're as helpless as you make out to be."

Smiling, Booth walked into the store, Lester reluctantly following.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth took his time and did most of the weekly shopping. He and Brennan normally shopped on the weekend; but, Booth decided to take advantage of Lester and make him help with the weekly groceries. It would free up some of his and Brennan's time on Saturday and if he could annoy Lester while doing it then it would be the cherry on the top.

Picking up a bottle of salsa, Booth read the label on the back of the bottle. Not liking what he saw, he put the bottle down and picked up the next one. Repeating the process over and over again, Lester became impatient.

"For God's sake, Booth. It's salsa. Just choose one."

Shaking his head, Booth continued to read the lable on the back of the bottle.

"What the Hell is the difference between the bottles? Salsa is salsa."

Turning to look at Lester, Booth informed him, "I'm checking the sodium content. You don't want me to have a stroke from too much salt do you?"

His face turning red, Lester pointed out, "Didn't you eat a big bag of salt and vinegar potato chips this afternoon? If your so worried about sodium, quit eating those kind of chips."

A woman walking past Booth and Lester, smiled and said, "Your boyfriend has a point. Too much sodium is bad for your heart, Sweety."

Booth, seeing an opportunity, replied, "Lester is too interested in my diet."

Patting his left arm, the nosy woman remarked, "Do it for him. He only has your best interests at heart."

Walking away, the woman smiled at Lester and continued, "You protect him, Sweety."

Speechless, Lester watched the woman walk away. Booth laughing put the jar of salsa he had in his hand into the cart and walked away.

Lester, catching his breath, turned to the woman, now almost at the end of the aisle and yelled out, "I am not his boyfriend, Lady."

Laughing louder, Booth walked to the end of the aisle and turned up the next aisle. Lester, furious, followed Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After his shopping was complete, Booth had Lester unload the bags into the back of the truck. While Booth watched Lester unload his groceries, the nosy lady walked by and said, "He is such a help isn't he. You're so lucky."

Smiling, Booth answered, "Well, it's the least he could do since he's the one who broke my arm."

Frowning, the lady turned to Lester and said, "You should be in jail. The very idea of hurting your boyfriend like that."

Turning to Booth, she continued, "You leave him, Sweety. He's no good for you. You don't have to take that kind of abuse from anyone."

Lester, straightening up from the inside of the truck, turned to the lady as she walked away and yelled, "He is not my boyfriend and I hurt his arm in an accident."

The woman, ignoring Lester, continued to her car.

Booth, laughing very loudly, walked over to the passenger side door and opened it. Looking at Lester's very red face, Booth urged, "Come on, Lester. Quit yelling at that poor woman." Pulling himself into the truck, Booth smiled and waited for Lester.

Taking two deep breaths, Lester closed the back of the truck and then walked over to the passenger door. "You could have told her you weren't my boyfriend."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Who cares what she thinks? I don't."

Grimacing, Lester slammed the door and stomped around the truck. Opening the driver's side door, Lester slid in and then turned to Booth. "You're having too much fun."

Smiling at Lester, Booth didn't answer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Booth is having a lot of fun. Lester, not so much. I don't think Lester will ever play football again. Do you?


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you're still interested in my story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Booth arrived at home, Lester unloaded Booth's groceries from the truck and brought them in to the house. Brennan, surprised to find that Booth and Lester had done the weekly shopping asked, "I thought we were going to go grocery shopping this weekend?"

Smiling, Booth stood in the kitchen and watched Lester place his groceries on the counter, "Lester insisted on helping me shop; so, I decided to go ahead and do all of it."

Turning to Lester, Brennan said, "Thank you Lester. You have been a big help to Booth this week. Even though you were responsible for disabling him, I feel that you have more that made up for that by driving him to where he needs to be and helping him when he has been unable to perform certain tasks."

Smiling, Lester glanced at Booth and then Brennan, "No problem, Dr. Brennan. It's been my pleasure."

Laughing, Booth walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room to visit his daughter. Leaning over the play pen, Booth smiled, "Hello, baby girl. Did you miss Daddy today? Daddy missed you."

Christine, pulling herself up using the rails for support, said, "Da Da."

Excited, Booth hollered, "Bones, come quick. Christine is standing and she just said Da Da."

Pleased that Christine had done those things in front of Booth, Brennan walked into the living room, Lester following behind.

Standing next to Booth watching Christine holding onto the railing, Brennan beamed, "She is very advanced for her age. She just turned seven months and that is in the early range of expectation for babies to stand up and speak their first real words."

Puffing his chest out, Booth said, "What do expect Bones? She's our daughter. Of course she's ahead of schedule."

Lester leaning in and looking at Christine, smiled, "She sure is pretty."

Nodding his head, Booth proudly responded, "Just like her mother."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Robin Rankin came in to the Hoover for her interview. She had been told that the FBI was working on a cold case and they wanted to talk to her about it. Arriving at the Hoover, Robin had been nervous and more than a little afraid.

While Robin Rankin sat in an interview room, Agent Brian Holtz and Brennan watched her from the observation room. Brian pointed towards Robin, "She knows something."

Looking at Brian, Brennan remarked, "She is clearly displaying signs of anxiety."

Nodding his head, Brian pointed at Robin again, "Ryan Darouse was investigating her husband, Andrew, for possible involvement in a case of corporate espionage. I think her husband panicked and killed Ryan to keep his role in the espionage a secret and either Robin helped Andrew do it or saw him do it. Andrew knew that if his company, Flaxco, found out about it they'd prosecute him. He'd have lost everything and probably gone to prison."

"Have you been able to verify that Andrew Rankin actually received payments for the espionage?"

Nodding his head, Brian stared at Robin Rankin, "Oh yeah, I found out that he had an account set up in Switzerland four months before Ryan was murdered. I subpoenaed Andrew Rankin's bank records with the Swiss bank and just received the confirmation this morning. The Stipdend Company deposited $200,000 in Andrew Rankin's account six days after the account was opened. I don't know if Ryan knew that since banking laws in Switzerland were stricter nine and half years ago; but, Andrew Rankin must have thought Ryan had done it and that's why Andrew killed Ryan."

"You may be able to prove the espionage; but, the murder case is still circumstantial."

Turning to look at Brennan, Brian agreed, "And that's why I need this interview. I need Robin Rankin to tell us what happened to Ryan Darouse nine and half years ago."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking in to the interrogation room, Brennan and Holtz sat down on the chairs on the opposite side of the table from Robin Rankin.

Robin, chewing her bottom lip, blurted out, "Why did you ask me to come in? I was told you're working on a cold case. I don't know anything about any crime. . . I . . . I'm just a regular person."

Placing a folder down on the table in front of him, Brian leaned back and watched Robin fidget. Brennan, used to interrogation tactics, stared at Robin and waited.

Robin, closing her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

Brian, smiling at Brennan, turned back to Robin and barked, "We know about Ryan Darouse, Robin."

Startled, Robin's eyes flew open and her pallor became quite pale. "I . . . I don't know who you're talking about. . . Who is Ryan Darouse?"

Shaking his head, Brian guffawed, "Nice try, Robin. We know that Ryan was killed at your house nin and half years ago and his body was buried in the back yard. We found his body a few days ago. Did you really think his body would stay hidden forever? You and your husband were very foolish to bury him there."

Putting her hands over her eyes, Robin started to cry.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Tell us what happened Mrs. Rankin. We already know most of it. You might as well tell us the rest of it. It will only be a matter of days before we do find out."

Crying harder, Robin trembled and said through her tears, "He made me do it. Oh please, you have to believe me. Andrew made me do it."

Frowning, Brian leaned towards Robin and asked, "What do you mean, Andrew made you do it?"

Removing her hands from her eyes, Robin looked at Brian and explained, "Mr. Darouse was investigating Andrew for Flaxco. He approached me and told me that if I would help him build a case against Andrew, he would guarantee that Andrew would go to jail for a long time. Mr. Darouse said he'd help me sell the house and then I could escape Andrew. I'd be able to move and Andrew would never find me when he got out of jail."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why did you want to escape your husband?"

Sighing, Robin said with a meek voice, "Andrew beat me. He beat me a lot. Mr. Darouse found out about it and he told me he'd help me escape Andrew if I helped him prove that Andrew stole trade secrets from Flaxco."

Nodding his head, Brian encouraged Robin, "Go on. What happened?"

"Andrew came home early one day and found Mr. Darouse in the house talking to me. Andrew thought Mr. Darouse and I were having an affair and he went berserk. He took his gun out of the hallway closet and held it on Mr. Darouse. He made me tie up Mr. Darouse and then he hit Mr. Darouse a bunch of times. He beat me next. . . . When he got tired of hitting me, he walked into the kitchen and brought out a knife. He put it in my hands and told me to kill Mr. Darouse. . . . . I refused to do it. . . I did. I swear it."

Brian, staring at Robin, responded, "What happened next, Robin?"

Sobbing, Robin closed her eyes, "Andrew put the gun to my head and told me that if I didn't kill my lover, he would kill me first and then Mr. Darouse. I tried to tell Andrew that Mr. Darouse wasn't my lover and that Mr. Darouse was a private investigator; but, he hit me with the gun and then said, I was a fool and I'd better do what he said or he'd kill me and bury me in the back yard with Mr. Darouse."

Sobbing harder, "I knew he'd do it. I took the knife and put it against Mr. Darouse's chest and I held it there. I just couldn't do it. Poor Mr. Darouse was so scared. He kept telling Andrew that he wasn't my lover; but, Andrew wouldn't listen. He wouldn't listen to me or Mr. Darouse."

"So what happened next, Robin. Is that when you killed Mr. Darouse?"

Shaking her head, Robin replied, "No, I kind of stuck the knife in; but, not too far. I thought if Andrew saw the blood on Mr. Darouse it would be enough. It wasn't though. He made me do it again and I did the same thing. . . . God, I prayed that it would be enough; but, it wasn't. Andrew put the gun back against my head again and said that if the next stabbing wasn't fatal then he'd shoot me. . . . Poor Mr. Darouse . . . He looked me in the eyes and nodded his head and said do it. . . I cried so hard and I pushed the knife in again and Mr. Darouse had a weird look on his face and then he died. . . . I. . . I . . . I fainted."

"Why didn't you go to the police and tell them what happened?"

Looking down at the table, Robin wiped the tears from her face and answered, "Andrew told me that he'd kill me if I ever told anyone. He also said that he'd go to the police and he said he'd tell them that he came home and that I must have been playing some sick sex game with Mr. Darouse and that I killed Mr. Darouse for some weird sexual reason. Andrew said he'd make sure I got the death penalty. . . I was so scared. I never told anyone what happened."

Sighing, Brian asked, "Is that all of it?"

Robin, looking up at Brian, nodded her head, "Andrew got tired of me a few years ago and kicked me out of the house. He sold the house and told me if I ever told anyone about Mr. Darouse it would be me that went to jail because I was the one that killed Mr. Darouse. . . I guess I'm going to jail now and that's ok. I deserve to go to jail. I deserve whatever happens to me. I killed poor Mr. Darouse."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Is my case interesting? Don't forget that there is still a serial killer still running around too.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been encouraging and much appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The next couple of days proved to be fairly quiet. Caroline had talked to the President of Flaxco and asked her to have her employee, Andrew Rankin return home as soon as possible. Caroline wanted to avoid going through the extradition process. If she could find a way to get him to come home voluntarily then she could have the FBI pick him up at the airport when he arrived.

The President, Janet Howard, cooperated and had Andrew's boss contact him and inform him that he needed to return home for an important meeting that was to take place in a few days. Giving Caroline the itinerary for Andrew's flight, Caroline turned that info over to Booth.

The day before Andrew Rankin was due to arrive back in D.C. Booth had Lester drive him over to the Jeffersonian. Booth had arranged to have a meeting with Brennan, Brian, Cam, himself and Lester.

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth found Brennan talking on the phone. Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down and pulled his poker chip out of his pocket. Rubbing his thumb across the chip, Booth watched Brennan frown. He loved to distract her while she was on the phone; so, when he was sure she was looking at him, Booth smiled and winked at her. Brennan, seeing the wink, smiled and then glanced down at her desk to keep Booth's distractions to a minimum.

Brian, carrying a cup of coffee, walked into Brennan's office with Cam. They were talking about the victim, Ryan Darouse. Brian had determined that Ryan had one sister living in Baltimore and planned to contact her as soon as Andrew Rankin was arrested. Brian wanted to make sure that Andrew was safely in American jurisdiction before the press found out about Ryan Darouse's body being found.

Lester, standing next to the couch, watched everyone else. He was interested in the case Brian and Brennan were working on and was eager to find out how they were going to handle the arrest of Andrew Rankin.

Ending her call, Brennan asked Brian, "Have you confirmed when Andrew Rankin will arrive tomorrow?"

Brian, sipping his coffee, lowered his cup, "Yes. His flight will be here tomorrow at around 1:30 p.m. I plan to be there to make the arrest."

Determined to be part of the arrest, Brennan announced, "I will be there also."

Shaking his head, Brian asked, "Why? I'm just going to take the guy in to custody, read him his rights, take him to the Hoover and see if I can make the guy confess. If he won't it won't matter. I still have him for murder. Robin told me where the knife was hidden and I recovered it this morning. Hodgins is looking it over right now. Cam says that the knife has Robin and Andrew's finger prints on the handle."

Leaning forward, Booth explained, "Yeah, but it would really help if we could get the guy to confess. I know that's what Caroline is hoping for, that Rankin will fold and spill his guts. Right now it could turn into a he says she says case. We can still go after him for selling corporate secrets to a foreign agent and that's good for a nice long prison sentence; but, I want the guy to pay for Ryan Darouse's murder."

Shrugging his shoulders, Brian glanced at Booth and then Brennan, "Look, it's a simple arrest. You don't have to waste your valuable time to be there. I'm just saying, let me wait for the guy, I'll arrest him and then when I get him to the Hoover, I'll call you and you can come over if you want to be part of the interview. Your time is too valuable to be wasted just sitting around an airport."

Smiling, Booth urged, "He's got you there, Bones. You were just telling me last night that you'd like to spend more time going over the bones of Sheila Price. Take advantage of Brian's offer and let him call you when he's ready for the interview."

Pursing her lips, Brennan stared at Booth, "Alright. As long as I'm called though. I do want to be part of the interview."

Using his best charm smile, Brian assured Brennan, "You bet Doc. I'll call you as soon as I have Andrew Rankin in the interview room."

Frowning, Brennan reminded Brian, "Don't call me Doc. I am Dr. Brennan."

Smiling, Brian nodded his head.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lester and Booth had returned to the Hoover after the meeting at the Jeffersonian and spent the rest of the day on the phone trying to track down State Police Special Agent Jeffrey Combs movements around the time that Sheila Price had been reported missing and during the estimated time that her body was placed in the Shenandoah National Forest. It was slow methodical work; but, slowly a timeline was built around the movements of Jeffrey Combs.

Booth had been so engrossed in what he was doing that it took a phone call from Brennan to remind him that he wasn't supposed to be over doing it. At 8:12 p.m., Booth ended his call with Brennan and told Lester it was time to go home.

Walking out to the parking garage, Booth saw a man leaning against Lester's truck. As Booth and Lester got closer, Booth realized that he was looking at State Police Special Agent Jeffrey Combs, currently on paid leave while the FBI and the Virginia State Police investigated the murder of Sheila Price.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Are you interested in what happens next? Just checking.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm glad you're still with me. The last chapter was a little cliffhanger. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews this story has been getting. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Approaching Jeffrey Combs, Booth noticed that Combs' hands were in his pockets and his manner was very relaxed, almost contemptuous.

Lester, not caring to see a possible serial killer waiting for him in the parking garage, pulled his gun and pointed it at Combs.

Laughing, Combs slowly removed his hands from his pockets and then crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, well, if it isn't the Federal Bureau of Incompetents. Don't you guys ever go home? I've been waiting out here for two hours. I was beginning to think your wives had banished you and you were taking your sexual frustrations out on each other."

Lester, inhaling, prepared to curse Combs when he heard Booth laugh.

"At least we have wives, Combs. One look at your creepy face and women run away." Snapping his fingers, Booth smirked, "Oh, maybe that's why you're such a perv. No woman with sense would let you anywhere near them; so, you have to kidnap them to get your jollies."

Frowning, Jeffrey Combs, spat, "You think you're so damn smart, don't you Booth? Well you're not. Your wasting your time coming after me. There isn't any evidence that I was involved in those murders and there never will be. I'm an innocent man and if you keep hounding me, calling my friends and family about me, I'm going to sue your ass."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "That's Special Agent Seeley Booth to you Combs. You keep telling yourself you're safe, Combs. Enjoy your freedom while you can. Your days are numbered and you're just too stupid to realize that."

Unfolding his arms, Combs pointed his right index finger at Booth and huffed, "That's State Police Special Agent Jeffrey Combs to you. I'm warning you to tread lightly around me, and you'd better take me seriously. You might not like what happens to those around you if you don't."

Stepping closer to Combs, Booth put his left hand on his gun and promised, "You go anywhere near my family or friends and you'll find out the hard way that I can use my gun with my left hand as well as my right. I'll drill you through your head before you know what's happening to you. I'll save the state of Virginia the cost of a trial."

Swallowing, Combs stood up straighter and asked, "Are you threatening me, Agent Booth?"

Sneering, Booth corrected Combs, "No, that's a damn promise. I'm going to prove you killed those young ladies and that's a fact."

Smiling, Combs sneered back, "I don't think so. Waste your time. I don't give a tinker's damn. I'm asking to be put back on active duty. You and your people don't have anything on me and in this country I'm innocent until proven otherwise."

Laughing, Combs walked past Booth and Lester and down the parking ramp. "Better grow a set of eyes in the back of your head, Booth. I think you might need them."

Furious, Lester turned to Booth, "If that guys goes anywhere near my wife, I'll kill that son of a bitch."

Sighing, Booth stared after Combs, "Your wife still taking those self-defense courses?"

Nodding his head, Lester turned to watch Combs walk out of sight, "She sure is, she just got her brown belt last week."

Smiling, Booth turned to Lester and smirked, "So if you make her mad she can beat the shit out of you?"

Smiling back, Lester holstered his gun, "She sure can. That's why when she says jump I ask her how high. I'm no fool."

Laughing, Booth walked around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. Glancing back at the parking ramp, Booth shook his head and pulled himself into the truck.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that night, Booth walked into the house to find Brennan sitting on the floor with small piles of paper work surrounding her. Looking up, Brennan stood up and carefully stepped over her piles of paper.

Walking over to where Booth was waiting, Brennan put her arms around Booth's neck and kissed him. "Are you hungry? I have some spaghetti ready for you."

Nodding his head, Booth kissed Brennan on her neck and said, "Sure if you insist on it."

Laughing, Brennan put her right arm around Booth's waist and said, "I insist. Maybe after dinner we can find a way to have a little fun. I think we can get around the cast problem."

Laughing, Booth wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll bet we can. Is Christine in bed?"

Walking with Booth to the kitchen, Brennan removed her arm from his waist and pointed to the dinner table. "You sit down and I'll get your dinner. It will be quicker."

Smiling, Booth pulled his chair out and sat down. Watching Brennan bring his plate to the table with a bottle of beer and a fork, Booth sighed.

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's the matter, Booth?"

Picking up his bottle of beer, Booth gave it to Brennan to open for him. Smiling, Brennan opened the beer and handed it back to Booth.

Taking a swig, Booth put his bottle down and said, "Jeffrey Combs showed up at the Hoover this evening. He made some veiled threats against you. I want you to be extra careful until I can arrest that creep. Don't walk to your car alone. Make sure that security escorts you to your car. Keep the doors locked and make sure you aren't being followed. Don't go anywhere by yourself."

Shaking her head, Brennan snapped, "I am not helpless Booth. I'm not going to let Jeffrey Combs intimidate me and make me change how I live. I can protect myself."

Moving his left hand over and placing it over Brennan's clinched right hand, "You need to think of Christine. You can't fight someone with a baby in your arms. You need to take the precautions I mentioned for her safely, Bones. I'm thinking of her as well as of you."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her left hand over Booth's left hand, "You're right. Circumstances have changed in my life and I need to remember that. I will be careful and make sure that Christine is safe."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "That's all I'm asking Bones. Just be careful."

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reading my story. Reviews are really appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Special Agent Brian Holtz went out to the airport with Special Agent Theo White. Arriving at the airport, the agents found that the flight that Andrew Rankin was on was a little delayed and the arrival time had been moved to 2:15 p.m.

Brian and Theo waited at the arrival gate and when the plane arrived, both pulled out a picture of Andrew Rankin and checked it to make sure that they didn't over look him when Andrew got off the plane.

Andrew Rankin, carrying an overnight bag, walked into the arrival area to find himself confronted by two men dressed in black suits and who looked very menacing.

Brian, holding up his badge, "Andrew Rankin, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Ryan Darouse and a few other charges that will be explained to you later."

Reading Andrew Rankin his rights, Brian nodded to Theo who took Andrew's bag out of his hand and handcuffed him.

Andrew, stunned, yelped, "Wait a minute. What's going on? I haven't murdered anyone. You've got the wrong guy."

Smiling, Brian picked up Andrew's bag and remarked, "I wish you guys would come up with something new to say. I get tired of the same old I didn't do it, you've got the wrong guy speech."

Laughing, Theo agreed, "I know it's like a script."

Not laughing, Andrew demanded, "I want a lawyer, you guys are making a big mistake."

Shaking his head, Brian reiterated, "See the same old thing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew had been sitting in the interrogation room for about two hours when Brennan finally arrived from the Jeffersonian. Brian had told her to take her time and finish up whatever she was working on first. Brian wanted Andrew to stew for a little while.

Booth had wanted to observe; so, he had Brian let him know when Brennan arrived. Watching from the observation room, Booth watched Brennan, Brian and Theo enter the interrogation room with Andrew warily sitting in his chair watching them enter. Brennan and Brian sat down on chairs across the table from Andrew and Theo placed himself in front of the door with his arms folded across his chest.

Andrew, looking at each person as they came in, let his visitors take their positions before he spoke, "Why am I here? I've been in Europe for over two years and I just got back a few hours ago. You've got the wrong man. If someone's been murdered then I couldn't have done it, I wasn't even in the country."

Listening to Andrew bluster, Brian opened the folder he had carried in with him and carefully took out a picture of Ryan Darouse. Slowly placing the picture face up and turning it to face Andrew, Brian placed the picture of a smiling Ryan on the table.

Andrew his face showing fear, snarled, "Who the hell is this?"

Emotionless, Brian tapped the picture with his right index finger and commented, "This poor gentleman was Ryan Darouse. He met his untimely demise nine and half years ago."

Sitting back, Andrew swallowed and shook his head, "So? I don't know who that is. What's this got to do with me?"

Carefully keeping his face as expressionless as possible, Brian cocked his head, "Mr. Darouse was a private investigator. He was hired by Flaxco to look into corporate espionage. From what I hear, he was pretty good at his job and he was zeroing in on the person who had stolen some company secrets from Flaxco and sold them overseas. He was so close to naming the thief that he'd told the CEO of Flaxco that he'd have a name for him in a matter of days then Mr. Darouse disappeared."

Folding his arms across his chest, Andrew asked, "So what does that have to with me? I work for Flaxco and I have for fifteen years. I'm a VP and I make pretty good money. I don't have a reason to steal from my company. Besides if I stole secrets from my company that'd be stupid. I want my company to make money so I can make money."

Smiling, Brian pointed out, "Ah, but you've only been a VP for about six years. You weren't a VP when you stole the secrets and sold them to the Stipdend Company. That was a pretty good haul you got from them, $200,000. Yes sir, that's quite a haul considering that it was tax free."

A slight sheen of sweat forming on Andrew's forehead, Andrew shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't sell anything to anyone and certainly not for $200,000. Go ahead, check my bank records. I give you permission. I can account for every dime in my accounts."

Smirking, Brian informed Andrew, "Actually, we've already subpoenaed your bank records Mr. Rankin, here and in Switzerland. You know when Switzerland changed its rules about disclosures and accepting subpoenas from us you really should have moved your money. Of course, that wouldn't have erased the record of the bank transactions; but, it might have prevented us from freezing your account."

Shaking his head, Brian tsked and informed Andrew, "Gee, selling company secrets to a foreign agent, tax evasion, kidnapping, torture, murder, attempted murder. We're going to be adding more charges; but, that's a pretty good start don't you think?"

Stunned, Andrew cried out, "I may have stolen some secrets from my company and sold them; but, I never murdered anyone or kidnapped someone or tortured someone. Why are you trying to pin that stuff on me? I don't know who that guy is. I've never seen him before in my life."

Turning to Brennan, Brian smiled and nodded his head.

Brennan opening a box she had carried into the room with her took a rusty, stained carving knife out of the box and leaving it in its bag, placed it on the table next to the box.

Brian then removed a second picture from his folder and turning it face up towards Andrew, pointing at the picture of the skeletal remains of Ryan Darouse, "We found the remains of Ryan Darouse a few days ago in the back yard of the house you used to own here in D.C. Your wife told us where to find the knife. Your fingerprints are on the weapon and the blood had been identified as Mr. Darouses blood."

Terrified, Andrew screamed out, "That bitch. She's trying to set me up. I came home and found that Darouse guy dead in my house. Robin killed him in some sick game and I panicked. I buried the guy in my backyard to protect her. I didn't kill that guy. My wife did and I'll testify to that."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "We have your wife's confession already Mr. Rankin. She killed him because you made her do it. You held a gun to her head and told her to stab Ryan Darouse or you'd kill her and then kill him. She's going to be the star witness against you at your trial."

Pointing his quivering index finger at Brennan, Andrew protested, "No, that's not right. A wife can't testify against a husband."

Smiling, Theo informed Andrew, "A wife can't be compelled to testify against her husband. Nobody is compelling Mrs. Rankin to do anything. She wants to testify against your sorry ass. Who do you think the jury is going to believe? . . .You? Mr. Darouse was hot on your trail and getting ready to have you arrested for corporate espionage. You don't really think a jury is going to believe that the man who was getting ready to take you down was also having an affair with your wife and that she killed him? No one is that gullible."

Standing up, Brian turned to Theo and smiled, "Book him Dano."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far?


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. They've all been very inspiring.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brian walked into Booth's office with a smile on his face. He had really disliked Andrew Rankin and he was happy that the case hadn't taken up as much time as he had feared it would to put Andrew away. Andrew Rankin was an evil bastard and Brian wanted the guy to be locked away for as long as possible.

After Brian had figured out how to handle Brennan, with Booth's help, he'd found out that he really liked working with her and he was a little jealous that Booth was her partner. Brian decided that if Booth was ever kicked upstairs, he'd find a way to get appointed as Brennan's new partner.

Walking over to Booth's desk, Brian interrupted Booth, "Hey, Booth, Dr. Brennan says she'll see you in a few. She wanted to talk to Sweets about something before she came up to see you."

Looking up from his PC, Booth answered, "Yeah, that's ok. Do you know what she wanted to talk to Sweets about?"

Shaking his head, Brian answered, "Don't have a clue."

Smiling, Booth cocked his head to the side and said, "Book him Dano?"

Blushing, Brian explained, "Yeah, well I love that show."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "As long as you don't let Hacker or Cullen hear you say stupid stuff like that. They might not think it's very funny."

Brian, sitting down on the chair in front of Booth's desk, crossed his legs, looked up at Booth and asked, "So is Caroline going to prosecute Andrew Rankin for murder or is she going to cut the bastard a deal?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Oh, she's definitely going to prosecute the guy. She thinks she has enough for murder one. With Robin Rankin's testimony, the knife, the evidence about the corporate espionage, she should be able to put the guy away for life if she can't get the death penalty."

Shrugging his shoulders, Brian stated, "Lester said that Jeffrey Combs paid you guys a visit last night in the parking garage. Do you want me to pick that bastard up for trespassing or littering or something?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, he didn't break any laws. Let him strut around. Maybe he'll get cocky and screw up. That would just make our jobs a little easier."

Shifting in his chair, Brian asked, "Why can't we find that guys DNA at the crime scenes? I just don't see how he isn't leaving something behind."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked, "Have you ever met Jeffrey Combs?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Brian answered, "Nah, I've seen his picture; but, I've never met the guy in person."

"Yeah, well did you notice the guy is bald?"

Smiling, Brian exclaimed, "How could I miss that? The guy's head gleams like a bowling ball."

Leaning forward, Booth explained, "The guy shaves his whole body from what I can find out. His family and friends say that he's been doing that since his early twenties. He's supposedly some kind of germ freak. We can never find any of his hair at a crime scene because there isn't any to find. Bones thinks the guy exfoliates a lot too."

Grimacing, Brian remarked, "The guy should be in jail for just doing shit like that. You'd think someone in the State Police would have noticed what a perv the guy is."

Booth, sighing, "Well, apparently Jeffrey Combs is a regular boy scout. No one ever looked at him for those Comb killings until they found his print at the crime scene for Ann Watson. Since there was no logical reason for his print to be there, they treated it as the lucky break it was. Unfortunately, the print was lost two days after it was handed over to their evidence clerk. They're still trying to figure out how it disappeared from the evidence room."

Staring at Booth's hockey picture along the back wall, Brian asked, "Did Combs have access to the evidence room?"

Shaking his head, Booth rapped his left fist on his desk, "He wasn't supposed to have access without the property clerk. I guess that isn't our worry right now. What I'm counting on is our squints against Combs. If he made a mistake of any kind Bones or the squints will find it. I just hope they find something before he kills someone else."

Surprised, Brian asked, "You can't possibly think he's going to kill again? He's being watched. He knows he's being watched."

Rubbing the side of this head, Booth exclaimed, "Then explain Shelia Price to me Brian."

Grimacing, Brian rubbed his nose and conceded, "Ok, point taken."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had arrived in Booth's office just as Brian was leaving.

Waving at Brennan, Brian greeted his partner, "Hey Dr. Brennan."

Smiling, Brennan walked past Brian and in to Booth's office. Standing, Booth walked around his desk to move closer to Brennan.

"Hey, Bones," kissing her. "What'd you go see Sweets about?"

Staring grimly at Booth, Brennan explained, "I wanted to see if Sweets had updated his profile for the Comb serial killer."

Frowning, Booth took Brennan's right hand in his left hand and asked, "Why? I told you'd I let you know as soon as Sweets updated his profile."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "I just wanted to know, if the serial killer really is Jeffrey Combs, would he be capable of attacking a FBI agent or that agent's family."

Curious, Booth asked, "And what did Sweets say?"

Sighing, Brennan answered, "If Jeffrey Combs is the serial killer, Sweets thinks he would be capable of defending himself and he wouldn't think twice if he thought killing an FBI agent or his family would help prevent him from being discovered."

Holding her hand tighter, Booth said, "Maybe we should go out to the practice range and let you practice shooting and then you can start carrying your gun again. If Jeffrey Combs comes near you, I want you to be able to protect yourself."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Agent Lester Brown and his wife Carrie were eating dinner when they heard a noise at the front door. Lester, curious, put his fork down, stood up and smiled at his wife. Glancing at the game playing on his TV, Lester walked over to the front door.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Well, I have to make sure you're paying attention don't I? Ok, I will give you the option. Do you want to see the next chapter tomorrow or wait until Thursday? If you do then remember that the next update after that one won't appear until next Monday. Majority will rule on this one.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for sticking with my story. I appreciate your enthusiasm.

Ok, a little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Here we go.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lester was in a foul mood when he arrived at the Booth/Brennan household the next morning. Pounding on Booth's front door, Lester kept pounding until Booth jerked the door open.

After he'd opened the door, Booth was on the verge of demanding to know what Lester's problem was when Lester stormed past Booth into the living room.

His breathing labored, Lester said venomously, "If I ever get my hands on that sorry son of a bitch I'll beat the shit out of him, that is if my wife doesn't get her hands on him first."

Closing the door behind Lester, Booth held his right arm against his chest with his left hand and asked, "What are you raving about Lester?"

Licking his lips, Lester replied, "Carrie and I were eating dinner last night when we heard a thump against the front door. We weren't expecting any visitors; so, at the last minute, just to be on the safe side, I drew my gun and then I opened the door to see what had caused the noise. I found something."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth repeated, "You found something."

Grimacing, Lester took his phone out of his jacket pocket and brought up his photos.

Scrolling to the last three pictures, Lester handed his phone to Booth. Booth holding the phone in his left hand, looked at the pictures and then at Lester.

Looking back at the pictures, Booth asked, "What did you do with it?"

Frowning, Lester responded, "I used a spade and transferred it to an empty plastic shoe box. It's in the trunk of my truck right now."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Why didn't you call me? I could have had Hodgins go over to your house and collect it last night. He would have known how to avoid cross contamination."

Rolling his eyes, Lester exclaimed, "The Hell with that. My wife was standing there yelling at me to get rid of it. You know good and well that there isn't going to be anything on that to point at Jeffrey Combs. He just did that to prove that he's free to do what the Hell he wants to do."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Well, we'll never know now will we. I hope that doesn't come back and bite us in the ass."

Shaking his head, Lester snarled, "Give it a rest, Booth, the guy's playing with us."

Brennan walking down the staircase with Christine in her arms, asked, "Who is playing with us?"

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth said, "We think Jeffrey Combs left Lester a little gift last night next to his front door."

Arriving at the bottom of the steps, Brennan carried Christine over to the play pen and placed her safely in its protection. Walking over to where Booth and Lester were standing, Brennan asked, "What did he leave you Lester?"

Booth, holding up Lester's phone, showed Brennan the pictures. Taking the phone from Booths' hand, Brennan held the phone closer to get a better look at them.

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "You're right. He probably did leave this at your door. What did you do with it?"

Lester, holding his hand out, palm up towards Brennan watched Brennan place his phone back into his hand.

Placing his phone back in his jacket pocket, Lester responded, "I put it in an empty plastic shoe box. It's in the back of my truck right now. I thought I'd take it to the Jeffersonian this morning and let your squints take a look at it."

Shaking her head, Brennan recommended, "Why don't you retrieve it from your truck and transfer it to the trunk of my car? I'll take it in for you."

Nodding his head, Lester turned, opened the front door and exited the house. Booth staring after Lester, remarked, "Combs is playing with fire."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "Or at least rats."

Guffawing, Booth smiled, "Yeah, the perv."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the Jeffersonian, Brennan carried the offending box in a bag, in to the Lab. Walking over to Hodgins' office, Brennan looked through the doorway. Seeing that Hodgins was sitting at his computer, Brennan walked into the office and held out the bag to Hodgins in her right hand, her left arm holding Christine on her left hip.

Catching Hodgins' attention, Brennan informed him, "I have something that I need you to analyze."

Standing up, Hodgins walked over to where Brennan was standing with Christine, smiled and asked, "Sure what is it?"

Relinquishing the bag to Hodgins, Brennan put her right arm under Christine's hips to get a better grip on her daughter and replied, "Someone left this on the doorstep of Special Agent Lester Brown's house last night. Booth thinks he knows who did it; but, I'd rather see if you can actually find any proof as to the identity of the perpetrator."

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Sure, I'll see what I can do." Pulling the box out of the bag, Hodgins opened the box and looked inside.

Looking up, Hodgins exclaimed, "Cool."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'd hardly call a rats head with a small comb stuck in the fur on its head cool."

Oooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Hodgins called Booth, "Hey man, I looked over the rats head and the comb and I couldn't find anything to point to who left it at Agent Brown's house."

Scratching his left upper arm, Booth replied, "Yeah, I didn't think you would. It didn't hurt to try though."

Smiling, Hodgins asked, "So who did Agent Brown piss off that he's getting presents like that?"

Clearing his throat, Booth answered, "We think it was Jeffrey Combs."

"Great" Hodgins muttered, "Just great."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story so far?

Just a reminder, Lester's full name is Lester Brown and Brian's full name is Brian Holtz.


	25. Chapter 25

Greenshade15 had an idea: I was wondering if you can write a story about Christine wanting a puppy and both Booth and Bones getting her one but the puppy ends up being Bones' dog. I was just watching the episode with Ripley and I wish they added a dog in the show. (Here is my twist on this idea. I hope you like it.)

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They are music to my writer's soul.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Lester and Brian; so, at least something belongs to me.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan was in her office interviewing a new intern when Hodgins walked into her office. Seeing the intern, Hodgins walked over to the couch and sat down.

Brennan ignoring Hodgins, continued to talk to the young woman until she was satisfied that this intern would be suitable.

Standing, Brennan said, "You may expect a letter from me with my decision in the next four days with a follow-up email after that."

Nickie Smith, the hopeful intern, smiled and replied, "Thank you Dr. Brennan."

Turning, Nickie left the office, smiling at Hodgins on the way out of the doorway.

Hodgins, watching Nickie leave, asked, "Is it me or are your interns getting younger?"

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "No, Ms. Smith is 25 years of age. That is the average age of my interns."

Smiling, Hodgins asked, "Aren't you going to ask me why I have a dog in your office?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "No. If you wish to tell me you will."

Laughing, Hodgins stood up and stroked the puppy's head. "Me and Ange were talking it over and we decided that you and Booth need a dog at home right now. I remember you told me that Booth said that he might get Christine a dog some day and I thought since that psycho Combs is running loose it might be a good idea if you borrowed one of my puppies. You don't have to keep him. He's really good about letting you know if someone is outside the house; so, if Combs comes around your house like he did Agent Brown's house then at least you'll know it. You can also use the opportunity to see if you really want a dog or not. We want you and Booth to keep the puppy until Combs is put away."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to where Hodgins was standing and took the puppy from Hodgins arms. Holding the puppy, Brennan asked, "How old is the puppy now?"

Counting the months in his head, Hodgins replied, "He's five months old. You can give him a name if you want to. We've just been calling him puppy. He's half cocker spaniel and half terrier. I don't think he's going to get too big. Me and Ange rescued him and his sister from some idiot giving puppies away on the side of the road. We were afraid of what would happen to them if the owner didn't find a home for them."

"Why haven't you given him a name yet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins answered, "Ange and I are having a little disagreement about the puppies names. You know if you want to keep him, you can."

Sighing, Brennan explained, "I do appreciate the offer, Jack; but, I think Booth wants a bigger dog. I will borrow him for awhile though. As soon as Jeffrey Combs is incarcerated then I will give the puppy back to you."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Sounds like a plan. I'll let Angela know that your taking him for awhile."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after picking up Christine from Day Care, Booth walked over to the Lab, carrying Christine on his left arm, to see if Brennan was ready to go home. Walking into her office, Booth saw Brennan sitting on her couch, holding a puppy.

Puzzled, Booth stopped and asked, "Where'd the dog come from?"

Looking up, Brennan replied, "This puppy belongs to Hodgins. He wants us to borrow him while Jeffrey Combs is a free man. He said the puppy's acute hearing will be of value to us as he will warn us if anyone is outside our home. We can also use the opportunity to see if we really want a dog in our household."

Staring at the puppy, Booth remarked, "The puppy looks small. What kind of dog is he?"

Stroking the puppy, Brennan replied, "He is a mix of cocker spaniel and terrier."

Sighing, Booth stared at Brennan, "You do know there is no such thing as borrowing a puppy. Once we have him we're going to get attached to him or Christine is going get attached to him and we won't be able to give him back."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, I know."

Booth remembering Ripley and how attached Brennan had become to the dog before losing him, explained, "It's up to you. If we keep him, he's your dog not mine. Just so you know that. I don't want a dog; so, don't expect me to take care of him either. I think Christine is too young to own a dog; so, this is all on you. If you want the dog then he has to be yours."

Aware of Booth's possible motives, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, if we keep him then he will be my dog. . . I was thinking of calling him Ripley."

Smiling, Booth remarked, 'Of course."

Looking towards the doorway, Booth continued, "Lester is waiting at the Lab entrance. If you're ready to go home, I'll go home with you. If you're not ready, Lester will take me and Christine home."

Stepping closer to Booth, Brennan explained, "I have a meeting in twenty minutes. It would be better if Lester takes you home. Will you take Ripley home with you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth shifted Christine a little on his left arm and replied, "You'll have to carry the dog out to where Lester is and give him to Lester to carry out to the truck. I'm sure Lester won't mind."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After Christine was placed in her seat in the truck, Booth got into the passenger side of the truck and waited for Lester to hand him the puppy.

Lester handing the dog over to Booth, asked, "Do you have any dog food at home?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nope, I guess we need to stop at the store and see about buying some."

Sighing, Lester muttered, "Great. I just love shopping with you."

ooooooooooooooooooo

A fluffy chapter. You should be use to me sneaking fluff in to my stories by now.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate all your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening when Brennan arrived at home, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen cooking. Puzzled, Brennan walked over to the stove to see what Booth was cooking. Finding a pot of soup simmering, Brennan asked, "How did you manage this?"

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and then answered, "Lester did all of the chopping before he went home. The way he cuts up vegetables I'd have to say I don't think he cooks too much at home."

Smiling, Brennan picked up the ladle and stirred the soup. "Yes, not everyone is lucky to have grandparents that believe that their grandchildren should know how to cook. My own mother only showed me how to bake and not cook. I had to learn how to cook with cookbooks and some cooking classes."

Placing his left arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulling her closer, Booth smiled, "Yeah, well you're a fantastic cook. I'm pretty damn lucky that you took those classes. No one makes Mac and Cheese as good as you do."

Pleased at the compliment, Brennan asked, "Where's the puppy?"

Removing his arm from her shoulders, Booth walked over to the cabinet to retrieve two bowls. "The last time I looked, he was in the living room trying to figure out how to get into the playpen with Christine. Lester stopped at the store and I bought some dog food, a food bowl and a water bowl. I put them in the main bathroom downstairs. I figure he can stay there at night and if he makes a mess, the tile floor will be easy to clean up."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I think he should stay upstairs with us. If he hears anything during the night, we'd be better able to hear his warnings."

Sighing, Booth exclaimed, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Neither one of us sleep very well. If he makes too much noise he may disrupt what sleep we do get."

Picking up a bowl and ladling some soup in it, Brennan commented, "We can at least try it for a few days. I would like to take advantage of his acute hearing. We'll be more likely to hear him if he barks if he's upstairs and not downstairs."

Holding his bowl out for Brennan to fill for him, Booth pursed his lips, "Yeah, ok, I guess we can give it a shot . . . You know I think you and Hodgins are worrying too much. I don't think Combs is going to bother us. He really isn't that stupid. He just threw the rats head at Lester's door because Lester drew his gun on him. Combs is a coward and will only go after any young woman that he thinks is defenseless. He isn't going to go after cops who carry guns."

Sighing, Brennan ladled some soup in Booth's bowl and handed it to him, "You hope."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Actually I don't. I wouldn't mind if he really did come after me. I'd shoot his ass and save the taxpayers the money for a trial. I can shoot with my left hand and I'd love to prove it to him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Brennan took a very sleepy Christine upstairs to give her a bath. Booth had fed her before Brennan had arrived home and Christine had started to get a little fussy while they had been eating their dinner. While Brennan was doing that, Booth went into the main bathroom downstairs, picked up the water bowl and emptied it and then tucked it into his sling. He then picked up the dog bed he had bought and carried it upstairs to his and Brennan's bedroom. Ripley, who had been following Booth around since Christine had been carried upstairs, followed Booth upstairs. Booth, stopping at the top of the stairs, waited for Ripley to catch up with him.

"Just so you know, Ripley, Bones is your master not me."

Ripley, panting from the long climb, sat down and watched to see what Booth was going to do next.

"Yeah, well since we got that straight I want you to know that I don't want you bugging me while I'm sleeping. You might find your little fanny back downstairs if you do."

Seeing Ripley yawn, Booth walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Ripley, following Booth into the room, watched Booth put his doggy bed in the corner near the closet and then carry the water bowl in to the bathroom where Booth filled it and then put it on the floor next to the wall.

Walking back out into the bedroom, Booth stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed. Ripley, fascinated with Booth, watched Booth until he laid down. Ripley then walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the main bathroom. Waiting outside the closed door, Ripley waited for the door to open.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The house was quiet and the night was getting late when Ripley heard a noise downstairs. Sitting up in his bed, Ripley at first growled. Hearing another noise, Ripley started to bark. Booth, already awake after hearing Ripley's growl, rolled out of bed, retrieved his back up gun from his nightstand and left his bedroom, walking down the hallway and then down the staircase. Ripley, still barking, raced down the hallway ahead of Booth and then tumbled down the stairs as fast as his short legs would take him. Booth cautiously walking down the staircase, stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see where Ripley was. Hearing Ripley growling and yipping in the kitchen, Booth left the staircase and walked into the kitchen and towards the backdoor.

Cautiously opening the back door, Booth opened the door just wide enough to slip out of the doorway. Stepping to the right, Booth crouched down a little and moved off of the patio and towards the side of the house. Ripley, seeing the door open, rushed out of the doorway and past Booth, barking.

Walking around to the side of the house, Booth saw a human form standing next to Brennan's car in the driveway. Raising his gun, Booth ordered, "Step away from the car or I'll drill you."

Ripley, uncertain of the figure he saw near Brennan's car, stood three feet from the figure and barked at him.

Seeing a flash, Booth heard a shot and knew he'd been fired at. Dropping to his right knee, Booth aimed his gun and fired at the figure standing near the car. Ripley, hearing the gun fire ran back towards Booth and then around him and then into the backyard. Booth hearing running steps moving away from him down the driveway, slowly stood up and turned around. There was no way he would chase the shooter in bare feet in the dark. Walking back around to the back yard, Booth found himself looking into the barrel of a .45.

Holding up his left hand, Booth grunted, "Don't shoot me Bones. I'm not in the mood."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what do you think about my story? Still interesting?


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the great reviews. They have been very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the house after Brennan, Booth held the door open and called for Ripley. Not seeing him, Booth walked back into the backyard and looked around. Walking further in to the yard, Booth crouched down and called for Ripley again. Ripley, seeing Booth and not hearing anymore loud noises ran over to where Booth was. Wagging his tail, Ripley stood up on his hind legs, placed his front paws on Booth's knee and then whined.

Putting his gun in his sling, Booth stroked Ripley's head and crooned, "Ripley's a good puppy. Yes he is. He's a really good puppy."

Standing up, Booth walked back towards the house and whistled for his puppy to follow him. Brennan, waiting in the kitchen, watched Booth and Ripley enter the room.

"I heard shots, did you hit someone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pulled his gun from his sling, placed it down on the kitchen island and replied, "I think I did; but, I heard him run away. I'm going to have motion sensor lights installed over the garage door. It was pretty dark in front of the garage and I really couldn't see very well. I think we need to start putting your car in the garage every night and lock the garage door."

Placing her gun beside Booth's gun on the island, Brennan asked, "Do you think it was Jeffrey Combs?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Yep, I do."

Picking up his gun and tucking it in his sling again, Booth walked into the living room. Putting his hand on the stair rail, Booth looked back, "I'm going upstairs to put on some pants and get my phone. I need to call this one in."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Alright. I'll go check on Christine."

Picking up her gun, Brennan followed Booth out of the kitchen.

Ripley watching Booth and Brennan walk up the stairs, followed behind them.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth called in the shots fired to the police department and then called the FBI dispatcher to let the higher ups know about it. After he made the calls, Booth walked into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. While the coffee was dripping, Booth heard a knock at the front door. Taking a deep breath, Booth walked in to the living room and opened the front door. As expected, Booth found himself facing two police officers.

After showing them his badge and ID, Booth invited the officers in and explained what had happened. The officers had taken his statement and were going over it with him again when Booth heard a knock at the front door. Opening the door, Booth found Agent Holtz and Hacker standing on the porch. Opening the door wider, Booth stepped aside to allow them to enter the house.

Hacker, looking around the living room, spied the police officers in the kitchen, "Ok, what happened."

After Booth gave a short explanation, Holtz asked, "Is Dr. Brennan and the baby ok?"

Smiling, Booth patted Holtz's arm and replied, "Sure, Bones decided to go back to bed. She's got a meeting she needs to attend tomorrow morning and she doesn't want to miss it."

Sighing, Hacker rubbed the side of his face, "I guess we know who did this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "Sure; but, I don't know if we can prove it. I think I hit whoever it was; but, unless the guy goes to the hospital we won't know if he was shot or not."

Holtz looked at Booth and smiled, "If you hit the guy then he probably did go to the hospital. Of course, you're right handed; so, maybe you missed."

Snorted, Booth replied, "The Hell I did. I hit him. Of course, I don't know how badly because there aren't any lights out by the garage. I'm going to fix that little problem by the way."

Rubbing his hands together, Hacker remarked, "I have some techs coming in. I'll have them look around the garage and see if they can find anything. Maybe the guy bled on the driveway. I think I'll have them check Temperance's car since you said he was standing next to it. That sounds suspicious to me."

Nodding his head, Booth adjusted his sling, "Yeah, me too. I'm going to have Bones take a cab to work tomorrow morning."

Shaking his head, Brian held up his right hand, "Nope, I'll swing by and pick her up and take her in. She is my partner you know."

Smiling, Booth walked over to the kitchen to finish up with the police officers who had been waiting impatiently.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth, cup of coffee in hand, stood outside in the driveway while the FBI techs looked around. He explained where he'd been standing and where he thought the assailant had been standing to give the techs an idea where to look for bullets, casings and hopefully blood. One of the techs had brought up some flood lights and set them up around Brennan's car and where Booth had been standing when he shot his gun.

Mrs. Henderson, curious about what was going on, walked over in her bathrobe from her house next door and stopped next to where Booth was standing.

"Seeley, what's going on?"

Smiling at Mrs. Henderson, Booth replied, "Oh, it looks like we had a guy try to steal Temperance's car. I came out to check and he took a shot at me. My guys are trying to look for some evidence so we can catch the guy. . . You don't need to worry. I'm pretty sure he won't be back. . . I'm going install some motion sensor lights above the garage like you have above yours."

Nodding her head, Mrs. Henderson replied, "Good. I had heard the shot and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Just keep in mind, the next time, let him steal the car. A car isn't worth your life."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth assured Mrs. Henderson, "You're right, Mrs. Henderson. A car isn't worth my life."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think?


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for reading my story. I hope it is still interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth tired from the long night he'd had with the police and the techs, called Lester to let him know that he could pick him up at noon. Booth needed to get a little sleep before he went in to work.

Lester, upset that Booth had been shot at, fussed, "You should have called me. I could have been there in twenty minutes."

Yawning, Booth asked, "What for? The guy was gone, no one was hurt. Just come and get me at noon."

Sighing, Lester replied, "Sure. . . You should have called me."

Not answering, Booth ended the call and walked upstairs. The techs were gone and it was 4:18 a.m. Ripley, who had been sleeping on the couch waiting for Booth to go upstairs, followed Booth up the staircase as fast as his short legs would allow.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in their bedroom, Booth sat on the side of the bed next to Brennan. Hating to wake her up, Booth said, "Bones, I need to talk to you."

Brennan, startled awake, rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What's wrong, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "I need you to wait and let Brian take to you to the Lab tomorrow morning. You can't take your car."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why not?"

Clearing his throat, "I need to arrange for the dealership to come get your car. Whoever was messing with your car last night cut the brake line. My techs took the car back with them to search for fingerprints and any other evidence they can find. Once they're done with it, I'll have the dealership pick it and have them fix the brake line."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why would Jeffrey Combs cut my brake line?"

More than a little angry, Booth replied, "Who the Hell knows. Maybe he wanted to kill you or kill me or both of us. That guy worries me. Combs is a damn psycho. I never would have believed that he would go after a cop or a cop's family; but, I guess I was wrong. This guy is not behaving like serial killers normally do. They usually go after the weak not someone that can shoot back."

Staring at his sling, Brennan pointed out, "In his eyes, you are weak. Your arm is broken and you wear a sling. You have another FBI agent with you most of the day. He misjudged you and that shot you fired at him last night will probably make him rethink just how weak you really are."

Laughing, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I hit him. I just don't know how badly. I hope the guy bled out somewhere; but, since it was dark, I don't know. The techs said they didn't find any blood; so, maybe I'm just kidding myself and I missed him after all. I'm not the crack shot with my left hand like I am with my right."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Yes, well, even if you did miss, he now knows you can shoot with your left hand; so, it may make him reconsider bothering you again. I hope so."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

At noon, Lester was impatiently pounding on Booth's front door. Pounding the door several times, Lester was getting ready to call Booth when the door opened. Booth, barely awake, glared at Lester and complained, "Alright. Don't tear the door down. You have the patience of a gnat."

Walking away from the door, Booth walked over to the staircase, "Let me get dressed. Come in and make us some coffee. I'm having a hard time waking up."

Watching Lester from the bottom of the staircase, Ripley woofed at him and then followed Booth back up the staircase.

Staring at the puppy, Lester smiled and then walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

Oooooooooooooooo

After Lester had tied his tie and tied his shoes, Booth drank a cup of coffee. Grabbing a couple of oatmeal cookies, Booth remarked, "Ah, the breakfast of champions."

Smirking, Lester responded, "Eat too many cookies for breakfast and Dr. Brennan will probably have something to say about it."

Smiling, Booth replied, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her or me."

After feeding Ripley and taking him outside for a potty break, Booth left for the Hoover with Lester.

Driving into town, Booth considered his options. "You know, maybe we should find out where Combs is and pay him a little visit."

Concerned, Lester answered, "What do you want to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "I want to see if I shot him. If he's hurt then I can haul him in for questioning."

Nodding his head, Lester replied, "Sounds good to me. When we get to the Hoover, I'll call around and see if I can find him. I hope the asshole is in the hospital gasping his last breath."

Smiling, Booth exclaimed, "I hope he gasped his last breath last night."

Sighing, Lester glanced at Booth, "I think we need to consider getting you a body guard."

Glaring at Lester, Booth replied, "No way. I don't need one."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester noted, "Yeah, well, you may not get a say in it if Cullen or Hacker get a bug up their butts."

Frowning, Booth looked with suspicion at Lester, "Ok, what have you heard?"

Glancing at Booth and then away, "I was talking to Charlie this morning and he said that he heard that Cullen is talking about assigning a body guard to look out for you. He's pretty angry that you were shot at last night and from what I understand he went ballistic when he heard Dr. Brennan's brake line was cut on her car."

Exhaling his breath sharply, Booth muttered "Damn it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter finished, can you believe that this was originally just a one shot? Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and the follows and favorites.

I don't own Bones. I do own Brian Holtz and Lester Brown. Oh, I guess I own Ripley Jr. too.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, going over some reports he needed to finish for Hacker when Cullen called him and asked him to come to his office. Immediately agitated, Booth left his office and made his way to Cullen's office. Standing outside of the Deputy Director's office, Booth took a few deep breaths. Nancy, Cullen's secretary smiled and watched Booth. He was famous for his volatile temper and Nancy was used to Booth going through calming exercises outside her bosses door.

Opening Cullen's door, Booth walked into the office to find Cullen sitting at his desk and Hacker sitting on one of the chairs in front of Cullen's desk. Walking over to the other chair in front of the desk, Booth sat down and stared at Cullen.

Smiling Cullen, took the initiative, "I'm assigning you a body guard, Booth, end of discussion."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Booth glared at Cullen.

Frowning, Cullen explained, "You were attacked last night and until Jeffrey Combs is under arrest I think you need help. Lester is ok during the day; but, you need back up at night. I'm only going to assign someone to be with you when I know Lester isn't."

Sighing, Booth nodded his head, "Bones won't like it. She doesn't like strangers in her house."

"So, I won't assign a stranger. I'll ask Agent Perotta to take the assignment for now. She's worked with Dr. Brennan in the past; so, that should make the situation more comfortable."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "You don't know Bones. She isn't going to like anyone in her house that isn't family. Hell she barely tolerates my brother."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen replied, "Live with it, Booth. Perotta will start her assignment tonight. Now, I believe you have work to do; so, this the end of the matter."

Reluctantly, Booth stood up and left the office.

After the door closed behind Booth, Hacker turned and looked at his boss, "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Puzzled, Cullen glanced at the closed door, "Yeah, I thought so too. Maybe that should worry me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lester was waiting for Booth in his office when Booth got back.

Slouched on the chair by the door, Lester looked up as Booth walked into his office. "Hey, Doctor Sweets dropped by. He wants to talk to you."

Booth sitting down behind his desk, glared at Lester, "Just what I need. Did you find Combs?"

Nodding his head, Lester frowned, "Yeah, he isn't in the morgue; so, that's a downer. He's at his office. The Virginia State Police had to reinstate him. They did it this morning. . . . My contact says that he's walking around and looks ok. No obvious injuries anyways . . . So, do you have a bodyguard or not?"

Furious, Booth sat still and stared at the top of his desk. Finally getting his temper under control, Booth looked at Lester, "Ok, fine. The State Police probably didn't have a choice. His union would insist that since there's no proof that he's actually done anything wrong his bosses can't keep him away from his job forever. . . . Ok, so I'm going to assume I missed the bastard last night. I don't know how I missed him; but, I must have. . . We need to go to the firing range for the next few days. I need to practice shooting with my left hand."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester asked again, "Do you have a bodyguard or not?"

Glaring at Lester, Booth replied, "Yes, I have a God damn bodyguard. Agent Perotta is going to be my shadow when you aren't. Happy?"

Smiling, Lester answered, "You know me Booth. When you're happy I'm happy."

Frowning, Booth informed Lester, "I'm not happy. I'm pissed."

Poking his tongue in his right cheek, Lester replied, "And still I'm happy."

Exhaling his breath very loudly, Booth stood up, "Come on, Lester. Drive me to the firing range before I shoot you instead of waiting for a paper target."

Laughing, Lester stood up and left Booth's office. Walking over to his desk, Lester picked up his jacket and glanced at Charlie. "We're going to the firing range. Booth's pissed."

Smiling, Charlie nodded his head, "Better you than me. I'd advise that you stand behind him."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been shooting for twenty minutes. The fact that he never missed the target soon caused Booth and Lester to start to wonder about Jeffrey Combs.

Pulling his ear protectors off, Lester commented, "What if it wasn't Combs that was diddling with Dr. Brennan's car?"

Sighing, Booth stared at Lester, "If it wasn't Combs then I don't know who it would have been. Serial killers as a general rule work alone. Maybe we've missed something and he's got a partner."

Staring at the mutilated target that Booth had just shot at, Lester asked, "What if Jeffrey Combs isn't the serial killer after all?"

Thinking about it, Booth handed Lester his gun to reload. Watching his gun being reloaded, Booth asked his own question, "Then why was Jeffrey Combs' fingerprint found at Ann Watson's crime scene? He had no connection with her. He claims he's never met or seen Ann Watson."

Shaking his head, Lester handed Booth his gun, "Maybe we should get the state of Virginia to hand over all of the evidence from the Ann Watson case and let Dr. Brennan look at it. Her and her squints might find something the Virginia techs missed."

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "I'll ask Hacker; but, I wouldn't count on the State Police allowing that to happen. They didn't invite us in on the Shelia Price case. That was Sheriff Bittner's doing."

Turning to fire at the next target, Booth mutilated that target too. Satisfied that he wasn't the poor shot he'd feared he'd become, Booth felt even more irritated that he now had a body guard assigned to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

So, how am I doing?


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for reading my story. I do appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at his office, Booth looked over what they had on the Shelia Price case. So far, it wasn't much. Sheila had left work and no one had seen her after that. They hadn't found her car yet and as much as Booth pushed to find it, no one had a clue where to look. It wasn't at her home, it wasn't at the place where the body had been dropped off, it wasn't at her place of work and it wasn't between any of those points of interest. They hadn't found the initial crime scene either.

No one remembered seeing Combs at the place where Sheila worked nor near where she lived. She hadn't argued with anyone the day she disappeared and no one remembered seeing any strangers hanging around. Everyone said she was well liked and no one knew of any enemies.

Brennan and the squints had gone over Sheila's remains and hadn't found anything to point to her murderer. Everyone's frustration level was getting very high.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Agent Perotta arrived in Booth's office at around 6 p.m.

"When are you planning on going home?"

Looking up from his forensic report, Booth saw Agent Payton Perotta standing in the doorway.

Glancing at his watch, Booth shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm waiting for Lester to get back. He's supposed to drive me home."

Shaking her head, Payton responded, "If I'm your bodyguard this evening, then Lester doesn't have to drive you home, I can do it."

Frowning, Booth sighed, "I don't need a bodyguard. I'll let Lester drive me home and you can just go home. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you were at my house all night."

Shaking her head, Payton smiled, "Nope, I don't think so. You may want to get on Cullen's bad side; but, I don't. I'm up for a promotion and you are not going to screw that up."

Standing, Booth groused, "Fine. That's just fine. Let's go."

"Aren't you going to let Lester know you're with me?"

Squinting his eyes, Booth pulled his phone from his pocket. Once Lester answered his phone, Booth started talking, "Agent Perotta is taking me home. Pick me up tomorrow at 7:30 a.m."

Lester, protesting Booth's plans, "Hey, I'm supposed to drive you to and from work. You can't . . ."

Ending the call, Booth put his phone back in his pocket and walked around Payton. Walking down the hallway to the door to the stairwell, Booth looked at Payton, "Come on, if your taking me home then let's go."

Opening the door, Booth held it open for Payton.

Shaking her head, Payton responded, "You know this would be better all around if you just accepted that your boss doesn't want you murdered and he isn't doing this to make you angry."

Glaring at Agent Perotta, Booth growled, "Mind your own business."

Rolling her eyes, Payton walked past Booth and started walking down the stairs, leading him to her truck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at her truck, Payton watched Booth enter her truck. Closing the door behind him, she walked around her truck and entered the driver's side.

Seeing Booth hadn't put his seat belt on, Payton pointed to the seatbelt, "Seatbelt."

Smirking, Booth replied, "I don't wear them."

Quickly reaching around him, Payton grabbed the end of the seatbelt, pulled it around Booth and buckled him in. "You do while I'm driving."

Furious, Booth reached down to unbuckle the seatbelt. Payton, placing her hand on his left hand replied, "Unbuckle that seatbelt and I'll break that hand and then you really will be in trouble."

Glowering at Payton, Booth removed his hand from the buckle and replied, "Threaten me again and you'll find out the hard way that I'm not as defenseless as you think I am."

Smiling, Payton remarked, "My truck, my rules . . . Being mad at me doesn't change the fact that you're stuck with me; so, you might as well suck it up. . . . How long until you get the cast off?"

Sighing, Booth shifted his sling and stared out of the drivers side window, "At least four more weeks."

"Well, unless we get a break and arrest who ever attacked you, you might as well accept that I'm going to be with you every night for the next four weeks."

Snickering, Booth turned to Payton, "Yeah, well we'll see what Bones has to say about this. She doesn't like strangers in the house."

Smiling, Payton glanced at Booth as she started up her truck, "Dr. Brennan and I worked together a few years ago. I'm not a stranger."

Chuckling, Booth murmured, "That's what you think."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parking in the drive way of Booth's home, Payton remarked, "Nice house."

Booth, remaining silent, unbuckled his seat belt and waited for Payton to get out of the truck and open his door for him. Sighing, Payton exited her truck and looked at the house as she walked around her truck. Opening the passenger door, Payton waited for Booth to exit her truck.

Walking into his house, Booth looked around to see where Brennan was. Hearing noises in the kitchen, Booth walked rapidly into the kitchen. "Hey Bones. I'm home and I've brought company."

Looking up from her chopping board, Brennan looked past Booth to see who was behind him. Puzzled, Booth turned around to see where Payton was and saw her squatting on the floor, petting Ripley.

Sighing, Booth looked at Ripley and exclaimed, "Traitor."

Brennan walking out of the kitchen, found Payton petting Ripley. Staring at her, Brennan asked, "What is she doing here?"

Holding his right arm with his left hand, Booth replied, "Cullen wants me to have a baby sitter at night. I told him you don't like strangers in the house; so, he assigned Agent Perotta as my minder."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "You don't need a bodyguard Booth. I can protect you if you need the protection and you don't; so, I don't see why Agent Perotta is needed."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at Payton's perplexed face and then at Brennan, "Yeah? Well, Cullen doesn't see it that way. He thinks I can't take care of myself and you know how he feels about you and guns."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "Cullen is making you look more defenseless than you really are which will give Combs another reason to consider you weak and a target. Clearly Cullen has not thought through the repercussions of giving you a FBI bodyguard. It would make much better sense for me to be your bodyguard at night. I am a very good shot and I would be a better guard for you than Agent Perotta can be. After all I sleep with you."

Looking at Perotta, Booth smirked, "Yeah, that's true. Maybe I'll talk to Cullen again about this. You brought up some good points."

Staring at Booth and then Brennan Perotta felt like the milk in the fridge that had just gone past it's sell by date.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't think Booth would be very gracious if he was forced to have a body guard. What do you think?


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. They are so welcome and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Deputy Director Sam Cullen didn't appreciate anyone questioning his decisions; so when Booth asked for a quick meeting, Cullen was reluctant to give it to him. Cullen had thought Booth had given in too easily about the bodyguard and now he knew why. Booth had just wanted the time to work out a plan to get around him. Knowing Booth, Cullen reasoned that Booth had picked Dr. Brennan's squinty brain to help him. He respected Dr. Brennan; but, he really hated that she was a genius and didn't have any compunction in helping her partner get what he wanted.

"Alright Booth, make it quick, I have a meeting with the Director in twenty minutes."

Standing in front of the Cullen's desk, Booth held up the paper target he's used at the practice range. "As you can see, I can shoot with my left hand. I'm not as helpless as people seem to think I am."

Staring at the target, Cullen was impressed; but, decided to keep that knowledge to himself. "Did you have Lester load the gun for you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't carry an empty gun. If someone is shooting at me my gun will be loaded and ready for use. In a pinch, I could reload it myself."

Disbelief clearly on his face, Cullen responded, "What do have against having backup at night? You accepted Lester as your backup during the day. What's the difference?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "I don't consider Lester my bodyguard. He's more like my partner when I'm not with Bones . . . The reason that Combs came after me was because I looked weak. When I shot at him it proved that I'm not. Whether I hit him or not isn't relevant. He now knows I can shoot a gun with my left hand. My having a body guard lets him think that I really am weak and may make him want to come after me again. Besides, Bones is a pretty good shot and she owns a gun. She can back me up."

"We don't know if it really was Combs that came after you."

"Well whoever it was knows I can shoot a gun at them, broken arm or not. I don't need the body guard. Bones doesn't like strangers in the house. She was kind of pissed that Perotta was at the house last night. I don't like to piss her off. It isn't a good thing. This body guard thing isn't good for me."

Shaking his head, Cullen retorted, "And a dead agent isn't good for me or the agency."

Holding up his target, Booth replied, "I don't need a bodyguard."

Expelling his breath sharply, Cullen glared at Booth, "You are a pain in the ass, you know that? I'll tell Perotta that she's no longer your body guard. If you get shot after this, I am going to personally kick your ass and then put a detail on you instead of one agent at night and Lester during the day. Get me?"

Smiling, Booth nodded, "Got it. Thanks."

Pointing at the door, Cullen replied, "Get the Hell out of my office and quit wasting my time."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into his office, Booth noticed Lester standing at the window looking out, "What do you want Lester?"

Turning, Lester asked, "Did Cullen relent and call Perotta off?"

Smiling, Booth sat down behind his desk and replied, "Yep. Now did you find out where Combs is?"

Frowning, Lester nodded, "Yeah, do you still want to go see him?"

Standing back up, Booth responded, "Hell yeah."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was leaning against Combs car, when Combs came out of the courthouse. Seeing Combs' irritated face, Booth smiled.

Watching Booth and Lester a little warily as he approached his car, Combs asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Smiling, Booth held out his paper target to Combs.

Puzzled, Combs took the paper and opened it. "So?'

Watching Combs intently, Booth replied, "I don't know how I missed you; but, I wanted to let you know that I can shoot just as well with my left hand as my right. I'm also getting motion detector lights set up at my house. Come back around again and the next time you won't be so lucky."

Sighing, Combs replied, "Ok, you're a good shot, good for you. As for the rest, I don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to the office. Some of us actually have to work for our money."

Standing up straight, Booth responded, "Come after me again and I'll drill you in the head. No more body shots, the same for Lester. No body shots Combs. Not after today."

Staring at Booth, Combs laughed, "You guys are so full of shit." Entering into his car, Combs waved at Booth and drove away.

Watching as the car receded down the street, Booth remarked, "I don't think I missed him after all."

Curious, Lester asked, "What do you mean?"

Turning and smiling, Booth answered, "Did you notice how he didn't move his left arm very much. He even drove out of here with one hand on the wheel."

"If you'd hit him he'd be in the hospital Booth. There is no way he could walk around with a bullet in his chest."

Smiling grimly, Booth responded, "I think that son of a bitch was wearing a Kevlar vest when I shot him. He's bruised. I didn't miss that bastard after all."

Glancing at the receding car, Lester commented, "Think we can get a warrant for his vest?"

Turning and walking towards Lester's truck, Booth remarked, "He's too smart to just have one; so, a warrant would probably be useless anyway. Now he knows that I'm not weak and neither are you. Just remember what I told him. If we have to shoot at him for any reason, go for the head shot. If you're not sure, shoot him in the leg and then the head."

Scratching his head, Lester replied, "You bet although I'd rather shoot him in the ass and then the head."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Well at least Combs knows who he's messing with.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. All reviews are greatly appreciated, even one word reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two weeks were fairly quiet. Booth was still trying to track down Sheila Price's car; but, so, far no one had found it. He'd also tried to get the Virginia State Police to hand over Ann Watson's remains to the Jeffersonian; but, they were balking. They really hadn't wanted the FBI involved in their case and they had given Sheriff Bittner a hard time for contacting the FBI instead of the State Police about Sheila Price. Booth thought that was ridiculous since Sheila had been found in a National Forest and that meant FBI involvement. He was starting to worry that someone in the Virginia State police was more worried about image instead of justice. Of course, his little RICO case being subsumed by them a few years ago may have prejudiced him against their motives.

By rights the Ann Watson case should have been part of the serial killer case that Booth was in charge of; but, the State Police had managed to keep the FBI at arm's length. The fact that Jeffrey Combs' finger print had been found at Ann Watson's crime scene had put the FBI on alert to a possible suspect in their serial killer case. The fact that the finger print had been lost was both frustrating to Booth and the State Police. Booth thought that a possible motive for the State Police keeping him out of the Ann Watson's murder case was to keep Ann Watson's murder as a standalone crime. Booth was pretty sure that they wouldn't want a serial killer to be found in their midst.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Brian Holtz had been called out to a possible crime scene at a new housing development; but, Brennan had quickly determined that the four skeletons that had been found were very old and probably had been buried in a family cemetery that had long been forgotten.

Angela had done some quick research and found the housing development was being built on an old farmstead and that the original owners of the farm did have a small family cemetery. After looking over the bones, Brennan felt that the age of the bones fell within ten to twenty years of the dates of the original land deeds. The descendants of the original farmstead owners were contacted and after providing DNA for testing, the skeletons proved to be relatives. Jacob Jones, one of the descendants then made arrangements to have the family bones interred in a family crypt in Maryland.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in his office working on some reports for Cullen when Lester hurried into his office.

"Hey Booth heads up. We just got a call about a missing woman being found by the Warren County Sheriff's office. Her body was found in Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Park. It's northwest of Front Royal off of 81."

Nodding his head, Booth called Clark Edison and let him know they were on the way over to the Jeffersonian to pick him up. Hodgins was notified too.

Before they went over to the Jeffersonian, Booth had Lester drive him home so he could change clothes. While he was there, Booth had let Ripley out into the back yard to do his business and then had fed Ripley a little snack.

Afterwards, Lester had driven them over to his house so he could change clothes. Neither Booth nor Lester wanted to hike around a forest in a suit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Lester went to the Lab to let Brennan know that they were on the way to Warren County, Virginia.

Frowning, Brennan exclaimed, "Warren County? Sheila Price's body was found in Warren County."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Yep. Either Jeffrey Combs is starting to use Warren County as his dumping ground or Jeffrey Combs really isn't the serial killer and we've been wasting our time looking at him."

Shaking his head, Lester protested, "But his finger print was found at Ann Watson's crime scene."

Exasperated, Booth shifted the sling on his right arm, "Yeah and believe me I'd like to know why. The comb found at her crime scene makes her part of our serial killer case; but, it's possible that it was a copy cat killing or a total screw up by the State Police. Since I can't get my hands on the evidence from Ann Watson's case then all we have is speculation right now."

Hugging Brennan with his left arm, Booth explained, "I packed an overnight bag just in case; but, I don't think I'll be gone overnight. If I am I'll call you and let you know. If you have to stay by yourself tonight make sure your gun is loaded and you can get to it in an emergency."

Smiling, Brennan kissed Booth and responded, "Yes, Booth, I know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Christine. If Jeffrey Combs comes around our house, I'll kill him and that will take care of him."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and advised, "Go for a body shot. Try to do maximum damage. Once he's down shoot him somewhere else to make sure he stays down."

Clark listening to Booth's advice blanched. He didn't own a gun for the simple reason that guns really did do a lot of damage and he'd seen enough gunshot victims to know that he didn't want to be responsible for that kind of harm to someone. He always thought that he'd use muscle or wit if anyone ever invaded his home, not to mention the baseball bat he kept in his bedroom. He didn't consider himself foolish so he didn't want to be totally unarmed. Add to that was the fact that Nora had a black belt in self defense and could probably kick the butt of anyone stupid enough to invade their home and that made Clark confident that a gun wasn't needed by him or Nora.

Hodgins walking into Brennan's office with his kit exclaimed, "Ok, the bug and slime guy is ready to go. Let's get this show on the road."

Oooooooooooooo

Another body has been found in Warren County, oh my. So what do you think?

A/N: Booth's little RICO case wasn't so little and was mentioned in "Con Man in the Meth Lab".


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for the reading and supporting my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lester had been driving for awhile when he glanced at Booth and asked, "How come you told Dr. Brennan to go for the body shot? If Combs is wearing Kevlar won't that put her at a disadvantage?"

Snorting Booth turned and looked at Lester, "You haven't seen the gun that Bones owns. She has a Smith and Wesson Model 500. That .500 caliber bullet will go through a metal door. If she hits Combs it may not kill him; but, it sure as hell would knock him down and probably out. If she had to she could always get closer and then shoot him in the leg or arm. . . Of course, if she did that, that would be the end of his leg or arm I think."

Whistling, Lester replied, "Holy Mother of God. Yeah, a body shot would be ok with that. Damn why does she have a gun that big?"

Laughing, Booth explained, "She thinks the bigger the better."

Smiling, Hodgins leaned forward in his seat and interrupted, "In this case, she's right. That weapon can make a pretty nasty hole."

Curious, Booth asked Lester, "Did you talk to your wife about Combs?"

Nodding his head, Lester replied, "Oh, sure. You know she's an expert in self defense plus we have two rifles and a Beretta at the house. She knows how to use them."

Puzzled, Clark looked at the back of Lester's head, "When we were over in Warren County the last time, you mentioned that you were a free agent and you could date who you want."

Blushing, Lester replied, "I am a free agent. My wife doesn't care if I look as long as I don't touch. The dating comment was just bullshit."

Laughing, Booth commented, "If Lester ever strays, Carrie will beat the shit out of him. She isn't someone to mess with."

Smirking, Lester remarked, "Yuck it up, Booth. Dr. Brennan could make you disappear and they'd never find your body."

Grinning, Booth watched their turn off approaching, "That's alright. She loves me and if anything I could always use that skill to help me get rid of you some day."

Grimacing, Lester replied, "Ha Ha, Booth, very funny."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheriff Bittner and Deputy Gorman met Lester's truck at the entrance to the park. Opening the passenger side door, Lester leaned in and remarked, "I guess Deputy Gorman got to keep his job."

Looking at Gorman standing next to the Sheriff, Booth responded, "None of our business, Lester. Let it go."

Sliding out of the truck, Booth along with Lester, Clark and Hodgins walked over to where the Sheriff and his deputy were standing.

Once Booth was close enough, Sheriff Bittner pulled his thumbs out of his belt and placed his hands on his hips, "Agent Booth, I think you'll be interested in our latest victim. I think we've caught a break."

Frowning, Booth asked, "How?"

Smiling, the Sheriff replied, "I think I'd like you take a look at her and then you tell me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at Lester and then back at the Sheriff, "Lead away."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Approaching the body, Sheriff Bittner pointed at the body of Louise Eschbach and asked, "Notice anything odd about her?"

Stooping over the body, Booth looked at the victim and replied, "She's got a bruise on her face and her shirt is torn and she's been shot. That's not like the others."

Smiling grimly, the sheriff nodded, "At first, I thought maybe we had some sick copy cat killer on our hands; but, I can see the comb and her hair is chopped and she's posed like the other victims. I think this lady fought back and fought back hard. The killer up to now has broken his victim's necks; but, this lady didn't let him get that close to her. She saw what was happening and she put up a fight."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "We'll have to let Clark and Bones look her over; but, you might be right. We may have the break we've been looking for."

Clark, turning towards the FBI tech standing near the body, glanced at Louise's body and then asked, "Have you taken all of your photos yet?"

Kyle, holding up his camera, responded, "Sure have. You and Dr. Hodgins can approach the body now. My guys will search the grounds. Let me know when you're ready to transport the body."

Nodding his head, Clark knelt next to the body and started to catalog her injuries. He wanted to do a thorough inspection before touching the body."

Booth, watching Hodgins and Clark begin to work, turned to the Sheriff, "I hope this isn't a copy cat killer. I'd like to stop him before he ruins any more lives."

Nodding his head, Sheriff Bittner glanced at his deputy who was watching Clark work. "Yeah, I agree. I'm tired of bodies being dumped in my back yard. People around here are really getting scared. Both victims weren't from here; but, you hear about brutally murdered young women turning up in your neighborhood and you get scared. I can see it."

Staring at the victim, Lester sighed, "I hope she did some damage to Combs. If she did, we may finally have the bastard."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Things are starting to look up. Well, depending upon your point of view I suppose.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I do appreciate them.

I almost didn't post anything today. Last night's episode made me very sad.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

With Louise Eschbach's body safely at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Lester drove back to the Hoover to go over what little evidence they had so far. Clark had been fairly certain that the victim had indeed fought back and even though the victim's body had been washed before being dumped in the forest, Clark was hopeful that there was still evidence to be found. Louise had fought valiantly for her life and everyone was determined to make sure that her heroism didn't go unrewarded.

Arriving at the Hoover, Booth called in several of the agents that were helping with the case to let them know about the latest victim and the fact that the Jeffersonian squints were determined that this time they would find something to work with. Booth also had a short meeting with Cullen and Hacker to let them know what was going on.

Anticipating that the next day was going to be a long day, Booth had Lester drive him to the Jeffersonian to get Christine from Day Care. Brennan had already let Booth know that she intended to work with Clark on their latest victim for as long as possible that night and that Cam had already started the autopsy.

Arriving at home, Booth carried Christine into the house to be greeted by Ripley. While Booth let Ripley out into the backyard, Lester walked through the house to make sure that there weren't any unwanted visitors in the house. He also decided to check the garage and the back yard.

Walking back into the house, Lester found Booth in the kitchen, "Hey Booth, do you need me to help you with anything before I leave?"

Holding Christine in his left arm, Booth considered the logistics of taking care of Christine by himself and replied, "Nah, I think I can take care of everything."

Staring at Christine, Lester asked, "Want me to give her a bath before I leave? I don't see how you can do that one handed."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Do you know how to give a baby a bath? You don't have any kids."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester explained, "Sure, when I was a teenager I used to babysit my nephew and nieces. It isn't that hard."

Looking down at Christine in his arms, Booth decided, "Ok, let me feed her first and then you can give her a bath. After that you can go home. I can take care of everything else."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had decided that he wouldn't really be able to place Christine in her bed safely because of the railing; so, he took several pillows and made a box with them on his bed on Brennan's side. Able to lean over and safely place her in the pillow box, Booth smiled and told his daughter, "Now don't start any pillow fights, Daddy is tired and wants to go to sleep."

Christine, already sleepy, yawned and ignored her silly father.

Irritated with the fact that his arm was still in a cast, Booth managed to get his hiking boots off along with his t-shirt and his pants with a minimum of swearing. Unable to take a shower, Booth sighed and resigned himself to going to bed in clean boxers; but, with just a spit bath, not as clean as he would like to be. Annoyed, Booth slid into bed and expelled his breath in a huff. Staring at the ceiling, Booth soon drifted off to sleep. Ripley, sitting in his bed, watched Booth until he could hear Booth softly snoring. Certain that all was well Ripley lay down and closed his eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam had been very careful with her autopsy. It was clear that Louise Eschbach and fought for her life and it was also clear that her assailant had tried to clean up her body and remove any traces of evidence. Cam grew frustrated as the autopsy progressed. Whoever had killed Louise had known what they were doing when it came to evidence. Looking at the bruising on Louise's arms, Cam was careful to take pictures. Finger shaped bruises could be seen on Louise's arms and Cam was careful to measure them. She'd also found bruises on Louise's torso. To Cam, it appeared that once Louise had been subdued, the murderer had gone into a rage and beat Louise and then kicked her. Hodgins had taken the victim's clothes and hoped to find some blood or hair from the murderer.

Brennan and Clark had stood by to help Cam with her autopsy. The body was mostly intact and Cam and Brennan thought it wouldn't be necessary to remove the flesh from her body. Cam wanted Louise's family to be able to have an open casket funeral if they wanted it. Clark had agreed that the evidence would more likely be found on and in the flesh.

Cam had tried to find the bullet used to kill Louise; but, soon determined that the killer had cut it out of her body.

"You know, Combs is pretty smart; but, I really think he screwed up this time. He picked the wrong victim. If Louise fought back as hard as it looks like she did then Combs has to have marks on him of some kind. He didn't walk away from her unhurt."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Booth seems to think that he didn't miss Combs when he shot at him. He thinks that Combs was wearing Kevlar and that's what saved him from Booth. Booth thinks that Combs did receive a deep bruise to the left side of his chest that made it painful for him to move his left shoulder. If that's true, Combs may have been injured by Louise because he had limited movement of his left arm."

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "I think Combs isn't as smart as he thinks he is and he's finally screwed up."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about three hours when Ripley started woofing. Startled awake, Booth jerked out of bed and grabbed his gun. Walking over to the doorway, Booth looked back at his sleeping daughter and decided to remain where he was.

Ripley, barking, ran past Booth and downstairs to the front door. Watching the front door open, Ripley stopped barking and started whining.

Brennan opening the door looked at Ripley and held her index finger against her lips. Reaching down and petting Ripley, Brennan closed and locked the outside door and then went upstairs. Walking down the hallway, Brennan saw Booth standing in their bedroom doorway holding his gun aimed towards the floor.

"Sorry, I thought I could come into the house without waking you up; but, Ripley didn't let that happen."

Smiling, Booth put his gun in his sling and waited for Brennan to come nearer. Once she was close enough, Booth placed his left hand on Brennan's waist, leaned over and kissed her.

"That's alright. That's why we have Ripley."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked into their bedroom and saw their fussy daughter whining on their bed.

Booth watching Brennan pick Christine up, "She's been asleep for about 3 and a half hours."

Smiling, Brennan saw the pillow box that Booth had made and looked at Booth, "This is very clever. I was wondering how you were going to put Christine to bed. I thought you might get Lester to put her to bed."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I needed to be able to get her out of bed if I had to and the railing would have got in the way."

"I'm going to be much happier once that cast comes off of your arm."

Snorting, Booth remarked, "You aren't the only one."

Oooooooooooooooo

Well, what do think of my story so far? I hope it hasn't been too slow. I've actually based my serial killer case on a real case that played out in the area where I live.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it. The reviews have been great. Thanks for taking the time to do that.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been disappointed that Cam and Brennan hadn't come up with anything on the body of Louise Eshbach. Her body had been washed thoroughly by the killer and there had been no hair, blood, semen or anything else to point to Combs or anyone else. On the other hand, he did know that the victim had fought back and he was counting on her murderer to have been hurt.

Driving over to Combs' office, Lester asked, "So how do you want to play this?"

Looking at the passing scenery, Booth responded, "Let's look at Combs first. We need to look for bruises, cuts anything that may prove that he's been in a fight. After that we'll see."

"There wasn't any DNA left on the victim."

Sighing, Booth turned to Lester, "Yeah, I know; but, Louise has bruises on her that can point to the size of the fingers that gripped her arm. Combs has to explain any bruises or cuts he has on him. Let's just look at him first and then we'll go from there."

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Combs office, Booth and Lester found out that Combs had called in sick three days ago and no one had seen him since. After exiting the building, Lester smiled and clapped his hands together. "That bastard is hiding. She did hurt him."

Smiling, Booth walked over to Lester's truck, opened the door and pulled himself into the truck, "Let's take a ride out to Comb's place."

Slamming the door, Lester hurried around to the driver's side. "What if he won't answer the door?"

"Oh, he'll answer the door. If he won't then we'll just get his supervisor to come out and make him answer the door."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Combs' house, they'd found that Combs' car wasn't in the driveway. Finding the garage door unlocked, Lester opened it and they found it empty. Walking over to the house, Booth looked in the front window and didn't see anyone or hear anything inside the house.

"Excuse me. Get away from that house or I'll call the cops."

Turning, Booth saw a young man of about twenty standing in the middle of the street holding a cell phone.

Walking down off of the porch, Booth noticed the young man take a few steps backward.

Walking around to the front of the house after looking in the windows in the back of the house, Lester called out, "FBI, Sir. We are the cops."

Reaching for his badge, Booth held it up so that the young man could see it. Relaxing the young man sighed.

"I was afraid you guys were burglars or something."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nah, we work with Jeffrey Combs. We were looking for him; but, it doesn't look like he's home."

Nodding his head, the young man responded, "I live across the street. I'm Tommy Jackson by the way. I haven't seen Jeffrey for about three or four days. I don't know where he is though."

Pointing over his shoulder at the garage Lester asked, "Does Jeffrey Combs just own the one car?"

Nodding his head, Tommy answered, "Yeah, just the car."

Putting his badge back on his belt, Booth nodded his head, "Ok, thanks Tommy. We'll check in at his office and see if his bosses know where he is."

Smiling, Tommy turned and walked back across his yard over to his house.

Lester, walking over to his truck, opened the door and waited for Booth to pull himself up into the truck, "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go back to the Hoover for now. I have a few ideas."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth arrived at the Hoover, he called together a few of his agents and let them know that they were now searching for Jeffrey Combs. He didn't want an APB put out on Combs yet. He wanted the search done quietly and without any fanfare.

After he'd finished giving his agents instructions, Booth had Lester drive him over to the Jeffersonian.

Walking into Angela's office, Booth smiled, "Angela, I need your help. Jeffrey Combs is missing and I think he's in a hospital somewhere. If he isn't in one then I think he has been to one in the last three or four days. I need to find him and I thought you could use your Jedi computer super power to find him for me."

Smiling, Angela asked, "What makes you think he's in a hospital or was in one?"

Adjusting his sling, Booth shifted his right shoulder a little, "His latest victim fought back. She had bruises on her face, arms and torso. I think she hurt Combs before he killed her. He washed her body and removed all of the evidence; but, he wouldn't be able to remove the damage she did to him. He called in sick three days ago and no one has seen him since. He isn't at home. I think he was hurt badly enough to need a doctor's attention. . . . Here's the thing, he wouldn't want to go to his family doctor because he knows we'll check. Combs will need to go someplace not around here or in Warren County for medical help. I figure he'd use a doctor at least one or two hour's drive from his home or where the body was found. Of course, that's just a guess. He might have even driven up to Maryland or West Virginia, who knows. . . What do you think? Do you think you can help me?"

Nodding her head, Angela replied, "Oh yeah, I definitely can do that. Let me work on it and I'll let you know if I find him."

Smiling, Booth remarked, "Thanks Angela, I appreciate it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

So now, Booth is looking for Combs and so is Angela. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had worked for several hours; but, finally she had the information that Booth needed. Calling Booth, Angela wearily explained, "Ok, I found Combs. He's at the City Hospital in Martinsburg, West Virginia. I can't believe that he drove up there for medical help. Because of HIPPA I couldn't find out what he's there for. He's been there for three and a half days now."

Grimly looking at Lester, Booth responded, "You did great Angela. Lester and me will drive up there as soon as I let Cullen know what's going on. Oh, just to let you know, we found Louise's car. My techs are going over it right now. So far, they've found blood from two different sources in the car. They're going to run DNA and let me know who we have. They did tell me that the blood types match Louise and Combs."

Sighing, Angela growled, "Yeah, let him talk his way out of this one."

Ending his call, Booth smiled, "Well Lester, Angela found the bastard. He's at the City Hospital in Martinsburg, West Virginia."

Puzzled, Lester replied, "Martinsburg? Damn that's quite a drive from here if you're hurt."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "Yeah, well it's a straight shot up 81 from Front Royal. I guess he dumped Louise's body and then he drove himself as far as he could. Maybe he thought crossing state lines would prevent us from finding him."

Laughing, Lester sneered, "He forgot we have the Jeffersonian helping us . . . the guys an idiot."

Scratching his right hand, Booth added, "He thinks he's a genius. Now he's going to find out what a genius really looks like."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Jeffersonian, Booth hurried over to Brennan's office. Walking through the doorway, Booth smiled upon seeing Brennan, "Hey, I'm on the way to Martinsburg, West Virginia. We're going to go get Combs."

Standing, Brennan walked quickly over to where Booth was standing. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Brennan leaned against him and kissed him, "Please be careful. Combs is psychotic and I don't want you to get hurt. Do you want me to come with you?"

Shaking his head, Booth kissed Brennan and then replied, "Nope, Lester and Brian are in the truck. They're good and I can count on them to have my back. You stay here and I'll call you when we arrest the bastard. I appreciate you wanting to come with me; but, I'm sure the guy isn't going to be a problem. He's been in the hospital for over three days. You know they don't keep you that long anymore unless you have something seriously wrong with you."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Alright. Once this is over, I expect you to become my full time partner again. Brian is fine as a temporary partner; but, he isn't you."

Beaming, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan again.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been driving for a little while when Brian commented, "Are we going to inform the Virginia State police before the arrest?"

Glancing back at Brian, Booth replied, "Nope. They're out of it for now. Combs is in West Virginia. We need to let the Martinsburg Police department know we're there when we get there. Cullen said he was going to personally call the Police Chief to let him know we were on the way and to ask him to send some officers to the hospital to make sure that Combs doesn't leave before we get there. The Virginia State police can find out about it once we get Combs back to D.C."

Lester, glancing at Booth and then back at the road, asked, "What about extradition? If Combs balks we'll have to go through the courts to get him extradited back to D.C."

Smiling grimly, Booth replied, "We'll ask him nicely to come with us. If he gives us trouble then that won't be a problem. I'm sure the Martinsburg Police will be more than happy to hold the bastard until we can move him."

Nodding his head, Lester glanced at Booth again, "I hope Louise tore one of his balls off."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "God Lester. You're a vindictive son of a bitch."

Watching the road zip by, Lester responded, "You're damn right I am. Why do you think I want to be a cop? . . . I want to make scum like Combs pay for the misery they spread. They're a virus and I'm part of the cure."

Laughing, Brian stared at the back of Lester's head, "Boy Lester, maybe we should make you stay outside the hospital while we make the arrest. We wouldn't want you to accidentally shoot Combs."

Shaking his head, Lester snapped, "Ha Ha, Brian. If I shoot Combs it won't be by accident."

Turning to stare at Lester, Booth remarked, "This is all going to be done by the book. That guy is not going to get out of this. I need you to behave Lester, no accidents."

"Hey, I am not going to jeopardize our arrest of Combs. I'm not crazy."

Holding his broken arm out a little from his body, Booth remarked, "Oh yeah, you fooled me."

Blushing, Lester glanced at Booth and saw the raised arm. "That was an accident."

Smirking, Booth responded, "Just don't have any accidents around Combs. I want that guy to fry for what he did to those poor women."

Ooooooooooooo

So, they're going after Combs. My case is getting close to the end. Just the case, not the story.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate your comments and suggestions.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Lester pulled up at the front of the main entrance and dropped Booth and Brian off. Before driving away, Lester called out, "I'll find a parking place and be right back. Don't go up without me."

Watching Lester drive into the parking lot, Brian turned to Booth, "You know he really takes his job as your bodyguard seriously."

Smiling, Booth shifted his sling a little and turned towards the main entrance, "Yeah, he's a good kid. Don't tell him I told you that though."

Walking into the hospital's main entrance, Booth saw the Martinsburg police chief standing just inside the entrance.

Walking over to where the police chief was standing, Booth held out his badge and introduced himself, "I believe you might be looking for us? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Glancing at Brian and then back at the Police Chief, Booth continued, "This is Special Agent Brian Holtz. My partner, Lester Brown is parking the truck and he'll be here shortly."

Nodding his head, the police chief didn't offer his hand since Booth obviously couldn't shake it, "Yeah, I'm Police Chief Martin Green. Deputy Director Cullen let me know that you were on the way and then when your call came in that you were in town and on the way here, I decided to come out and see if I could be of help."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Did Cullen fill you in about what's going on and who Jeffrey Combs is?"

Nodding his head, Martin replied, "Oh, yeah. I cannot believe that guy actually drove up here for medical treatment."

Lester, rushing through the main entrance doorway, walked over to where Booth and Brian were standing. Booth noticing Lester breathing hard smiled and introduced him to Martin Green, "This is my partner, Lester Brown."

Nodding his head, Martin pointed to the elevators, "Want to go up now? I have two officers on his door. Combs doesn't know they're there. I thought it'd be best to wait for you to show up and let you break the news that he's under arrest for the suspicion of murder."

"Yeah, we're ready, more than ready."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Walking into Combs' room, Booth noticed that Combs had some tubes running in and out of his body. Combs appeared to be asleep and his pallor was bad.

Standing next to Jeffrey Combs' bed, Booth exclaimed, "Picked the wrong victim I see."

Combs, jerking awake, looked blearily at Booth, "What did you say?"

Smiling, Booth sniffed, "I said, you picked the wrong victim this time."

Closing his eyes, Combs replied, "I don't know what the Hell you're talking about. You have no right to be here. Get the hell out of my room."

Lester, pulling a chair across the room, placed it near Combs' bed, "Here you are Boss."

Flashing a smile at Lester, Booth sat down and then stared at Combs, "Yeah, that's not going to be happening."

Turning to Lester, Booth ordered, "Lester, read Combs his rights. Be careful to enunciate and speak slowly. We want to make sure that Mr. Combs understands all of his rights."

Opening his eyes again, Combs glared at Booth, "That's Special Agent Jeffrey Combs to you and I know my rights, probably better than your baby boy does."

Smirking, Lester pulled out his Miranda card and read Jeffrey Combs his rights very slowly. In fact he read it so slow it was almost like he was reading a list of words.

Brian, rolling his eyes, scratched his right ear and sighed.

Combs furious that Lester was reading him his rights glared at Lester and once Lester was done, Combs evoked his right to counsel.

Laughing, Booth patted Combs arm, "That's your right. Chief Green will make sure that your stay here is comfortable and once the hospital releases you then he'll transfer you to his jail to await extradition, unless you want to wave that and we just take you back to D.C. with us. We can get an ambulance to take you back."

"Piss off. I'm not going anywhere with you," Combs snarled. "I was attacked by some lunatic at a rest stop and drove here for treatment. I haven't done anything wrong."

Rubbing his jaw, Booth glanced back at the Police Chief, "Yeah, nice try. We found Louise's car. We caught your ass because Louise fought for her life. She was a very brave young lady and I'm really proud of her."

Grinding his teeth, Combs remained silent.

Smirking, Booth stood up and walked over to Martin's side, "Ok, I'll have someone come up from D.C. and babysit Combs. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep an officer on the door until we can extradite him. If you have to lock his ass up then that's fine with me too."

Martin glancing at Combs and then back at Booth, smiled, "No problem. I'm going to have to handcuff him to his bed until the hospital releases him. Of course, they may not be releasing him."

Startled, Combs jerked his head to look at the Police Chief. Booth noticing Combs fearful expression, asked, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring Combs, Martin replied, "I talked to his doctor before you got here. Combs was knifed and his lower intestine was nicked. Now he has peritonitis and sepsis. He waited too long to get treatment. Apparently his last victim knifed him when he attacked her and the knife wasn't sterile."

Blowing air through his lips, Booth shook his head and stared at Combs. "You are one stupid son of a bitch."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Combs may not make it to trial; but, at least they caught him. Well, his victim caught him.


	38. Chapter 38

This is a reminder that this story is rated T. In this chapter because of a trip to the hospital to visit Jeffrey Combs.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The last two weeks had been very eventful. Jeffrey Combs had died at City Hospital in Martinsburg, West Virginia. He had refused to admit he'd done anything wrong until the last few days of his life. When he'd finally realized that he probably was going to leave the hospital in a body bag he had the FBI agent detailed to watch him call Booth and ask him to come see him.

Driving up to Martinsburg, Lester had been cheerful and talking non-stop until Booth had finally reached his boiling point.

"For the love of God, Lester, shut up for awhile."

Startled, Lester glanced over at Booth and then back at the road, "What's wrong with you? That bastard Combs is dying and he wants to confess. I don't know what you're so upset about."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Because the guy is dying and I have to talk to him. He may be a bastard and he may deserve what he gets; but, he isn't going easy. Have you actually ever seen someone die? It's not roses and angels you know."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester replied, "No I haven't; but, if you want me to be sad because that guy is dying then forget it. I'm not sad. I'm happy."

Staring at the scenery running by, Booth cleared his throat, "I've seen plenty of guys die. I don't really need another face in my dreams."

Not sure what to say, Lester remained quiet for the rest of the trip to Martinsburg.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the room, Lester felt his stomach heave. Shocked at the smell permeating the room, Lester looked at Combs and then at Booth.

Booth, watching Lester's face, commented, "Told you."

Taking small breaths, Lester stayed near the door while Booth walked closer to the bed. Looking down at Combs' waxen face, Booth cleared his throat, "Ok, Combs. I'm here. What do you want?"

Combs, opening his eyes slowly, turned his head and stared at Booth, "You win."

"I win what?"

Laughing softly, Combs replied, "If you go to my house and down in to the basement go to the north wall and move the bookcase. It's a door to my trophy room. I figure I'm not going to make it and I want the world to see what a bass ass I was. Shit, after they find out what I did, I'll make Ted Bundy look like a damn amateur."

Shaking his head, Booth ground his teeth. Finally able to speak, Booth responded, "That's what you want, fame?"

Nodding his head, Combs closed his eyes, "Yep. I want books written about me. I want the world to be afraid of me."

"You'll be dead asshole. No one will be afraid of you. They'll just shake their heads and call you a damn loser or a psycho."

Smirking, Combs replied, "It's still fame Agent Booth. I'll still be famous. I was going to wait until I was old and write a book about what I did. I guess someone else will have to write it for me."

Disgusted, Booth turned to leave. Walking over to the door, Booth turned back and spoke, "I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell, Combs."

Following Booth out of the room, Lester heard Combs laugh.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had sent FBI techs to Combs' house. He'd also arranged for Hodgins to help his FBI techs. He knew that Hodgins loved stuff like that and that he would be in seventh heaven.

Booth had gone to Combs' house a couple of times to make sure that the trophy room was being dismantled properly; but, he had been happy to let his techs do all of the heavy lifting. The pictures they had taken of the room and the trophies had been a little unnerving to look at; but, Booth had studied each one. Once the trophies had been counted, it was determined that Combs was responsible for the deaths of 18 young ladies in Virginia, West Virginia and Maryland.

Staring at the picture of one of the victims, Hodgins remarked to Marcus, "Thank God Louise stopped that bastard."

Marcus, packing up some of the pictures that had been taped to the walls, replied, "Yeah. She was pretty brave. I wish she had managed to kill him and then walk away though. I would have liked to have shook her hand."

Nodding his head, Hodgins responded, "You can sort of still do that. Her funeral is going to be held in two days. I'm going to go. Do you want to go with me and Angela?"

Smiling, Marcus replied, "I sure would."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth, Brennan, Lester and Brian attended Louise's funeral. Her parents had been proud that their daughter had stopped a serial killer. They would have preferred that Louise had never met Jeffrey Combs; but, she had died a hero and her parents could at least be proud of that.

Hodgins and Angela along with Marcus had also attended the funeral. They had wanted to show their respect to Louise. Hodgins had observed the very sad faces of Booth and Lester and knew that they had been the ones that had to deal with Combs. Hodgins was grateful that he didn't have to interact with cold hearted criminals. He wasn't sure that he could do that and maintain his humanity. After cases like this one, Hodgins realized that Booth might have a reason for being the way he was. He had to deal with the horrors that man did to each other and there was no way that Booth could walk away from all of that unaffected.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my case? My story isn't over quite yet. Stay tuned.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39, do you believe that? My little one shot really did take on a life of its own. So this is the last chapter. I don't plan on adding to it; but, if down the road I get lonesome for Lester and tired of Sweets; I may come back and add to it. We'll just have to wait and see.

I want to thank you all for your kind reviews. I really appreciated them all. I hope you enjoyed my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally the cast came off. Booth had been beside himself with joy when the damn thing was finally cut off. Of course, he'd been a little startled when he'd seen his right arm. It didn't look like his arm. I mean that pale skin was his? As soon as he saw it, he vowed to go shirtless around the house and to start lifting weights to tone his arm back up.

Lester had driven him to his appointment to get the cast taken off and because Booth insisted, Booth had driven Lester's truck back to the Hoover. Lester had sulked during the whole ride back and had clearly been unhappy that his truck had been taken over.

Arriving at the Hoover, Lester had demanded his keys back before Booth had opened the driver's side door. Booth laughing had tossed Lester the keys and thanked him for driving him around for the last few weeks.

Surprised at the gratitude, Lester smiled, "No problem."

Walking across the parking lot Booth arrived at the elevator door and waited for Lester to catch up with him. Turning, Booth smiled, "You have no idea how happy Bones is going to be. I think she's getting tired of tying my shoes and tie every day."

Laughing, Lester replied, "Hell, I know I was."

Smirking, Booth responded, "You only had to do it a few times, poor Bones has had to do it almost every day."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester frowned, "Well at least she knows how to tie a tie. If I ever bust a hand or an arm; I'm going to be out of luck. Claire doesn't know how to do it and she doesn't want to learn."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Bones is interested in everything including how to tie men's ties."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days had been trying times for Brennan. All of the little projects that had been waiting for Booth suddenly became urgent to him. He was constantly working around the house and Brennan became use to seeing him working in just jeans and shoes. Ordinarily this would have been of little concern to her; but, the constant gawking by the two ladies across the street was starting to irritate Brennan so much that she had finally cornered Booth in the garage with a t-shirt in her hand and demanded that he put it on.

Laughing, Booth asked, "You like me shirtless. Why do you want me to wear it now?"

Huffing, Brennan pointed towards the garage door and replied, "Apparently our neighbors are interested in your physique and they have taken every opportunity these last few days to study you while you work around the house."

Smiling, Booth took the shirt from Brennan's hand. Slipping the shirt over his head and shoulders, Booth replied, "I wanted to tan my right arm."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "You can do that with the t-shirt on."

Pulling the hem of the shirt down, Booth sighed, "You're very bossy. I don't know why I let you run me; but, I do."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I'm not running you Booth. I'm merely protecting what belongs to me."

Oooooooooooooooooo

To celebrate his freedom from the cast, Booth decided to have a barbeque.

Booth invited all of the squints, Cam, Sweets and several FBI agents over for a little Saturday get together. Booth had grilled up steaks, ribs, hamburgers, hotdogs, corn and potatoes. Brennan had decided to make several different kinds of salads and everything was ready when their company had arrived.

After everyone had eaten, Finn Abernathy decided to try to get a game of flag football started. The teams were split up and it was FBI against Squints. Booth, sitting on a chair watching Finn and Harris arguing about who was going to play on which side, closed his eyes to take a little nap. The next thing he knew, Booth was being hauled to his feet by Agent Harris and was told that he had to play with the squints; so, that they would quit complaining and actually play the game.

Lester, his blood turning cold, ran over to where Harris was standing and grabbed the football out his hands, "Are you out of your damn mind? Booth is not playing football for anyone."

Laughing, Booth reached for the football, "Come one Lester, it'll be fun."

Shaking his head, Lester clutched the football firmly against his chest, "It will be a cold day in Hell before you ever play a game of football around me again."

Turning, Lester yelled at Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, Harris is trying to get Booth to play football and Booth is seriously thinking about playing."

Frowning, Brennan marched over to where Booth was standing. Wrapping her arms around his right arm, Brennan looked up at Booth, "Booth, I have something special planned for tonight and we can't do it if you break something."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What?"

Pulling Booth down so he could hear her, Brennan whispered into his ear.

A twinkle in his eyes, Booth straightened up and turned to Harris, "Go away Harris. Football is definitely out for me."

Sighing, Lester threw Brennan a thumbs up. Harris, grumbling walked over to where Agent Holtz was sitting, "Ok Brian, you can play."

Laughing, Brian shook his head, "Oh no. I had to delay my second honeymoon while we went after Combs. I'm leaving for Bermuda tomorrow and my wife will kill me if I get hurt."

Frustrated, Harris threw the football towards the back fence, put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Finn watching Harris walk away, yelled, "Forfeit."

Harris, taking his right hand out of his pocket, gave Finn a one finger salute.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The END. Well, I think it's the End. We'll see.


End file.
